To See You
by Jade Feline
Summary: Several months after leaving Mundus' castle, Dante finds his injured twin outside his store. The two brothers find that they are able to get along better than any one had imagined, but a dark shadow still lingers in the corners of Vergil's mind.VxD
1. Introduction

To See You

Summary: several months after leaving Mundus' castle, Dante finds his injured twin outside his store. The two brothers find that they are able to get along better than any one had imagined, but a dark shadow still lingers in the corners of Vergil's mind. Will the two be able to overcome the horrors of the past and sort out their growing emotions? VergilxDante.

Disclaimer: I do not own the name, characters, or weapons of Devil May cry

Warning: This will eventually contain incest and gore. Please do not read if you are offended by either.

Well, here it is, the rewrite fixy-uppy thing. This was my first fanfiction so I would appreciate constructive criticism. Thank you!

Introduction

Dante was nervous. Now, this didn't happen often but tonight it seemed inevitable as he continued to glance over at his bed. Fuck all. He ran a hand down his face grumpily and paced back and forth. He looked over to the bed again before walking over quietly with an irritated sigh. Vergil still lay there, unconscious, but that was to be expected after the state Dante found him in. In fact, he was amazed that his twin wasn't dead.

Earlier that Day, Dante had driven back to the Devil Never Cry with a large box of his favourite pizza. Normally of course, he would have had it delivered to the door, but business had been slow and he would have nothing left over to tip the delivery boy. He had paused, not yet up the stairs. What the hell was that in front of the door?

Dante set down the glorious meal and took out his guns. "Time to go to work guys." He had muttered to him, flicking the safety off and moving silently up the steps. What he saw almost made him drop his faithful guns. "Shit..." he breathed. Before him lay his twin, but it was not the Vergil he once fought. The flesh was torn and limbs were broken. The man before him was unconscious and bleeding profusely. Dante couldn't find the will power to shoot him where he lay; instead, he lifted him and brought his brother into the store. At that point, only one thought was flashing through his head; "He's alive."

Now Vergil was bandaged and Dante was covered in his drying blood, unwilling to leave the room in case his twin was dead by the time he got back. He glanced over at the clock by the bed and groaned with exhaustion. 4:23 am. He glared viciously at Vergil before dragging his hand through his hair, yanking it through the last bit in frustration when his fingers snagged on the blood. "Screw this, I need a shower..." he growled, too irritated to keep Vergil at the top of his priority list at the moment, and went into the bathroom to run a bath.

Vergil stirred and instantly regretted it. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't budge. His whole body ached and burned. 'Where am I?' he thought worriedly, he knew he couldn't be dead, but that didn't explain where he was... Unless he was back there. 'I am not dead, and I have been saved from dying, perhaps it is merely a cruel joke?' He strained his senses; a bed... running water and the smell of old pizza boxes.

Snapping his eyes open, he found himself is a dark room tucked under a comforter. A sliver of light from the other room fell over his bed. Vergil flicked his eyes in that direction and determined that it was also the source of the running water from the steam that was gently drifting out.

The sound of water was cut and the door swung open. Vergil squinted against the strong rush of light that flooded in. Dante walked through the door, shaking out his hair as he did so. Virgil was so shocked that he tried to sit bolt upright. Big mistake. As soon as he flexed the muscles in his torso, fiery pain tore through him, causing him to gasp sharply.

He watched Dante's head snap around and wondered briefly how he had avoided whiplash before Ivory was pointed between his eyes. "Didn't our Mother ever teach you that it's rude to point guns at people?" This remark was somehow lessened by the crackling rasp that was currently the elder twin's voice.

The weapon was removed from his face. "Wait here." Dante grumbled and stalked out, returning moments later with a glass and a pitcher of water. Vergil raised his eyebrows slightly as Dante filled the glass. "Drink." He grunted out, expecting Vergil to take the glass. Vergil's pride was suddenly battling with his common sense. For a moment, it won, and his eyes flicked away. He heard the clunk of the pitcher and the frustration in his brother's voice. "Damnit Verg, just take the glass!"

Vergil swallowed hard, making his throat ache and felt disgusted with himself. "Dante... I can't move." He felt his brother falter slightly, then sit on the bed and slide an arm under his back. Instantly, Vergil began to dry heave in agony, causing Dante to yell.

"I'm just trying to help you! You gotta work with me here or you'll die, Okay?"

He didn't know quite how he managed it without passing out, but with Dante easing inch by inch, he found himself in a relative sitting position. "Okay, " Dante said, putting the glass to Vergil's lips. "Just let it slide down. We'll talk in the morning."

Vergil drank gratefully and Dante continued to fill the glass until the pitcher was empty. He could feel his eyes drooping even as the younger twin suggested that he sleep. His last thought before drifting into an uneasy sleep was a confused one. 'Why did I come here?'


	2. To Kill You

Disclaimer: I do not own the names, weapons or characters of Devil May Cry.

Warning: This story contains foul language; incest and gore so please do not read if you are offended.

Alright, here is the second chapter rewrite.

Chapter 1: To Kill You

_Hands ran down him sensually, bare flesh met with a gasp that was quickly stifled by a hot mouth. God, this had to be heaven... He encircled his arms around the muscular back, enjoying the feel of the rough hands traveling down over his stomach, and then..._

Dante woke to screaming. Dream quickly forgotten, he rolled off the couch and ran to the bedroom to see Vergil thrashing wildly, shrieking through his hoarse throat. His eyes widened, "Shit..." he ran to his brother, pinning the flailing limbs to the bed."Wake up!" he yelled. The invalid's eyes shot open and the arms jerked out of Dante's grasp immediately wrapping around his throat.

He looked down into the face in surprise, but Vergil's eyes were crazed and in a moment it was taking all of Dante's effort to keep breathing. "Verg," he gasped out in a strangled voice "Verg, it's me, I'm not gonna hurt you!" There, the hands loosened as recognition came back into his eyes. The expression on Vergil' face changed from madness to horror before lowering his head to his hands and sobbing. Dante recoiled, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. It was bad enough when a woman cried, but guys were meant to do it in private when they did it at all. 'This is private Dante,' came a little voice in his head 'It's only you here and you're his brother.' He damned the voice of reason to hell and hoped it would rot there, but he couldn't deny that it was right. They were the only family each other had.

Reluctantly, he lowered himself and slung an arm around Vergil gently while looking at his wounds. Many had reopened and the blood was beginning to soak the bandages. When Vergil quieted, Dante changed them in silence, occasionally shooting glances up at his twin's now blank face.

"Don't go back to sleep right away Verg. I'm just gonna move the couch in here." With that said, there was the task of moving the couch. He stared down the red behemoth and pondered the best way to transport it. In the end, he opted to drag it, saving his back the pain of unnecessary lifting. Oh well, at least it wasn't down stairs in the reception area anymore; otherwise it would be hell getting up those steps...

With a screech of floorboards permanently scarring, Dante hauled the old couch into the bedroom, next to the bed. Vergil had fallen asleep in a sitting position, head resting gently on his shoulder. 'He's gonna have one hell of a crick when he wakes up'. It wouldn't matter soon though, he knew that as long as Vergil didn't move too much, the devil healing process would have him all fixed up in a few days. Sometimes it really paid to be a son of Sparda.

Vergil's eyes shuddered open, and he was not at all surprised to see the sun already peeking out from behind the thick curtains over the window. He raised his head slightly and winced at the crick that had formed in the night. He checked his movement capabilities and was pleased to see that he could move his arms with only a dull ache.

His eyes flitted toward the sound of deep even breathing and he was surprised to see Dante curled up on a large red velvet sofa. Had that been there last night? Vergil quickly dismissed the thought, not wanting to arouse any unnecessary memories.

He focussed on motor skills once more, twitching his hands and feet. Pleased to find that both were fully functional, he tried to sit up, immediately biting his tongue to prevent waking Dante by yelling. Undaunted by the pain, Vergil slid his legs over the edge of the bed and stood. He was still holding his torso when his legs violently shuddered and buckled, sending him to the floor with a thud. 'You are weak Vergil,' he told himself sternly, 'if you cannot take this pain without a sound. It is merely weakness.' Still, it took a lot of effort not to cry out as he attempted to stand again. He gripped the bedside, pulling himself back onto it bitterly and hearing a chuckle from the couch.

Dante had been watching with one eye open and had he the strength, Vergil would have dearly enjoyed throttling his brother. "Did you enjoy watching my humiliation?" he asked coldly, ignoring how little his voice seemed to have recovered. Dante was laughing loudly.

"Of course I did Dude! Are you crazy? That was awesome!" Vergil gritted his teeth with irritation and looked away sharply, bothering his crick.

He felt a hand on top of his head, but wouldn't grace its owner with a glance. "Hey," Dante started, "Why would you try that without help you idiot? You were dying when I found you Verg, DYING! What makes you think you could stand the day after without help?"

"I am not weak Dante!" Vergil snapped back, cursing his pride. "I am, however, thirsty, so if you would be an obliging host, I would be most grateful."

He heard his twin's footsteps fade and return moments later with more water. He sipped slowly, waiting for Dante to talk again. He didn't need to wait long. "Vergil... I didn't ask last night because you were a wreck. Still are but I don't want to wait anymore. What the fuck happened to you?" It was the first time in a long while that he had heard Dante use his full name.

'How unfortunate, he's chosen to be serious.' Vergil thought, rolling his eyes.

"Dante, as you can hear, I am barely able to speak. How exactly will I be able to answer your irrelevant questions?" With a face like marble, he watched as Dante struggled not to pump him full of lead, an admirable effort in Vergil's mind, not to mention an amusing one.

"Alright Verg," his twin said, exhaling, "I'm gonna ask and you answer, when your voice runs out, we stop. What happened to you out there?"

Vergil felt his face tighten. "Next question."

Dante glared at him. "Fine, but we're coming back to it. How did you become that creepy armoured thing?"

The elder by moments sighed. "I was not me then. I was a monster named Nelo Angelo that Mundus controlled. After my battle with you, when I fell to hell and found him, I became arrogant. I thought that Father had taken him on, and that I was at least as strong as the great Sparda... so I fought him, and lost. After that, I fell under his control, a control that was only broken momentarily by seeing mother's necklace on you."

Dante looked at him strangely for a moment before biting his lip. "Well, you'll be happy to hear that Mundus has been defeated so he can't control you again. Okay, now why didn't you come here immediately after losing the mind control thing?"

Vergil had stopped listening. Rage pumped through him as he took in this information. That whore had left him to die with monsters clawing at his innards! He would kill her. He swore it to himself. Mundus' orders had been to have him tortured to death, but if that bastard was already dead, there had been no reason to leave him, had there? There was something else there though, there had to be. He thought hard, trying to remember exactly how it happened. He almost had it when Dante's fingers snapped in front of his face.

"Come on, your voice isn't out yet Verg!" Dante nagged. He knew he should probably let Vergil sleep but this was his home, and he was going to get some goddamn answers if it killed both of them. Vergil looked blearily up at him, clearly not listening, so he repeated the question.

"Dante, that ties into the 'What the fuck happened to you' question. Next." Dante drummed his fingers on the table, trying to wear his brother down.

"Stop that. You're aggravating my headache." Dante drummed his fingers louder to spite him and knew that if Vergil had the strength, he'd be on the floor right now with a sword pointed at his neck. He grinned toothily at Vergil but relented at the pained look he was getting.

"Okay, then tell me why you came here at all, you know I could have killed you, so why here?"

Vergil looked at him puzzled before replying; "Actually, I'm trying to understand that myself, I acted irrationally. I couldn't have come to kill you in that state and I feel I needed to tell you something, but I can't for the life of me remember what is. Perhaps it really was to kill you."

Dante knew that was the most he could get from him when Vergil's voice started crackling horribly before the last sentence. "Alright, rest some more, I got a job today so I'll be back a bit later." He poured Vergil some more water and threw a playboy at him to read. The tight ass probably wouldn't even look at the pictures but who knew? The story might be enthralling. He grabbed his trench coat and walked out.

He walked down the steps, noticing the now soggy pizza box at the base and turned to face the sign. He really needed to change it back but didn't have the cash. He silently cursed Trish for making the change in the first place. "'But it looks so much better this way!'" She had argued. "'After that sweet thing you said to me at Mundus castle, I thought you'd like it!'" then she had run back inside, showering the store with her crocodile tears.

Oh well, maybe he could ask Lady for another loan. He felt a bazooka sized gun press into his back. "You're late Dante!" Well, speak of the devil.

"Lady, I need to talk to you about something really important." He spun around and took her shoulders once she had lowered the Kalina Anne. "I swear Dante, if this is about money again, I'll kill you. You still owe me from the last five times and from that game of pool!"

She flicked his hands off of her shoulders and looked at him with her mismatched eyes. Dante adored her like a sister, but though he'd be the first to admit that she was attractive, he could never really think of her in a romantic sense after the Temen ni Guru incident. "Let's go Devil boy, the place is about an hour from here if we go at the speed limit!" He grinned at her and hopped on his bike with her following suit. In the end, they reached their destination in fifteen minutes.

The job was a mansion infested with Gluttonies and a couple of Lusts. It was easily taken care of and should have paid well, had the man who owned the place not left all of the money inside where it was either blasted to bits or burned in the battle. The two demon exterminators left with nothing bit an I.O.U.

They always parted ways in front of his shop and today was no different. "You fought differently today Dante, I've never seen you use your sword first in a fight!" This made Dante chuckle lightly, "I'm probably channelling Vergil." A crease formed between Lady's eyebrows. "Dante, I know it's painful, but eventually you'll need to let him go."

He went silent then, wondering if he should tell Lady yet. 'Nah, she'd probably just freak out and I'd have to explain lots of shit. Later.' Instead, he filled the silence with another thought. "You know what would really help me work through it? A loan." She glared. "Don't take advantage of my kindness because I will kill you!" He shrugged casually, hoping he could get enough money to feed himself and Vergil. Speaking of Vergil, was he still there? The light in the bedroom wasn't on and the door to the Devil Never Cry was open an inch.

Dante got off his bike uneasily, giving Lady a half hearted goodbye and walking in. Everything was dark, but he heard voices on the upper floor, from the bedroom. He tore up the stairs, making as little noise as possible. He listened intently as he ran. "Where is Dante? You killed him didn't you, you monster!"

"As I have told you, he is at work. He's bound to be back any moment, just wait a while and you'll be sure to catch him."

"You liar! I'll make you wish you never set foot in his store!" Finally at the top (when did those stairs get that long?), Dante swung open the door and ran in.

Alright! To my reviewers for the introduction chapter thing!

DirtyVelvet- Thankyou! I got incredibly giddy when I saw that I had my first review and it made my toes squiggle.

Shini06- I'm glad it was easy to read because I tend to ramble on quite a bit both when I'm writing and talking!

GeneralSephiroth- First of all, please let me drool over your name because I adore Sephiroth to no end! Right, now that's done, thanks for the review.

Catalina87- All of the chapters after the intro will be longer; sorry about the shortness!

Thankyou so much for reviews! They are delightful and exciting. Oh well, off I go!


	3. To Kiss You

To See You

Disclaimer: I do not own the names, weapons, or Characters of Devil May Cry.

Warning: This story contains gore, foul language and incest. Please do not read if you are offended by either.

Here is the chapter two rewrite, enjoy!

Chapter 2: To Kiss You

Vergil had been resting, just letting his eyes drift shut when the sound of a door banging open downstairs shot them open again. The sound of high heeled boots clicked along the hard wood floor followed by the sound of a voice he recognised far too well. He couldn't face her in his current state, but he might be able to bluff it.

Trish's shrill voice echoed up the stairs. "Dante! Are you here? I'm coming up okay?" Then those obnoxious boots were on the stairs, making them creak so much he thought they would go through. It would have been a blessing, but she made it to the top without incident. "Are you still asleep? I'm coming in!"

'Tremendous, I could have had a pleasant death by demons, but no, I had to have death by Bitch.'

Trish stepped into the room without so much as a knock and immediately began her nagging without noticing who she was talking to. "Honestly Dante you're such a slob. I don't know how you can stand to live in this mess." Vergil looked coldly into her eyes, watching them widen in realisation and understanding. "Vergil." She spoke in a strangled voice, shutting the door behind her, shutting them both in. "You shouldn't be here. You... What have you done with Dante?" He regarded her frantic face coldly, she knew that Dante was alive and well, he could sense it.

"He's out doing his job, come back later."

He was pleased to see the way the colour drained from her face, pleased to see how she seemed to shrink away from him in the dark room. But now there was a decision in her face, and she gave it a small smile. She started yelling even louder; "Where is Dante? You killed him, didn't you, you monster!" Vergil made a show of sighing wearily to draw out time, but heard boots on the stairs again and recognised the sound of Dante's breathing.

"As I have told you, he's at work. He's bound to be back any moment, just wait a while and you'll be sure to catch him." Lightning was already crackling at her finger tips.

"You Liar!" She screeched "I'll make you wish you had never set foot in this store!"

Dante burst into the room and grabbed her arms, holding them tightly. "Easy there Babe, don't go torching people you don't know." Vergil had seldom been so relieved to see his brother, but noticed that while his voice was its usual carefree self, his eyes were icy. Trish either didn't see this or ignored it as she threw her arms around him.

"I thought you were dead!" she wailed, burying her face in his trench coat. He was not holding her back.

"Trish, why are you here?" She looked up at him, startled that he was being so cold.

"I... I just wanted to talk to you." She let go of him uncertainly and backed up.

"Well, as you can see, now isn't the greatest time to do that." She took another step back. "Of course, next time I'll call first. Enjoy catching up with your... brother." Even as Vergil watched her retreat down the stairs and heard the clack of her boots out the door, he hated her. The way she had said "Your brother" in that repulsed way, like he was something vile made him wish for her death even more. It was true, he was a horrible person, but he couldn't hold a candle to her.

Dante was looking at him suspiciously. "So, you spent the day entertaining my ex?" It was admirable how Dante was able to say everything like it didn't matter but with an undertone of something else, always deadly.

"Hardly entertainment, she was trying to kill me. I can see why you left her." Dante's shoulders seemed to sag with both relief and sadness as he sat next to Vergil.

"I wasn't the one who left... I'm starting to wonder if I was in the picture in the first place. So yah, the big bad bitch of the west tried to pick a fight huh? I guess she thought you were a bad guy." Vergil thought back to her face.

"I suppose so." He murmured quietly. "My voice is nearly back and my wounds are closing, soon I will be out of your hair, but now, you need to shower off that demon blood, and I need to rest. I will try walking again tomorrow."

Dante didn't know why he loved showers so much but he could honestly say that in his experience, nothing felt better after a day on the job than a shower. The rush of water that ran down his body was an amazing tension remover, better than sex. You could think about things in showers, like Vergil, or Trish.

Why the hell was she even there harassing Vergil? And why was it any of her business if Vergil was staying here? Sure he had been misled, but who hadn't in their life? He was making excuses and he knew it but he didn't care, he had his brother back and he wasn't letting him go in a hurry. Either that or he would kill him. It all really depended on Vergil's intentions.

From outside the bathroom, Dante heard screaming again and jumped out of the shower, turning off the water and flinging a towel around his hips in one fluid movement. "This is getting old." He grumbled as he pounded into the room. It was almost an exact replica of the night before except that that Dante kept his throat away from the choking hands. This time, Vergil did not cry, he went dead silent and looked away coldly. It was at this point that it fully hit Dante how broken his brother truly was, not just in body, but in mind.

Unbidden, Dante put his arms around Vergil, dripping water all over the bed sheets. "I can't help you if you won't let me Verg; I have to know what's wrong to make it better." He knew that he should feel sickened for being a mother hen but saying that stuff to Vergil didn't feel disgusting or wrong, and, as he reminded himself, they were all each other had.

"Dante," Vergil's defeated voice came from next to his cheek. "Please give me a little more time; I will explain everything to you eventually, I promise... May I stay a while longer?" Dante smiled into the darkness.

"Dude, you can stay as long as you like, as long as you warn me before you go so I can talk you out of it." A soft chuckle started his reply.

"Deal. Dante?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Dante was about to respond but heard his brother's breathing even out beside him. 'Ah what the hell, it's not gonna kill me' were Dante's last thoughts before he dropped off next to Vergil.

Vergil's eyes drifted open slowly. Everything felt so warm, but it was not unpleasant, nor was it particularly soft. He looked down and saw Dante's head resting on his chest with arms draped around him and his mind seemed to float for a moment. He raised his arm; pleased to find that no pain resulted in the movement he trailed his fingers through Dante's hair, relishing in the feeling. 'I did not think I was capable of tenderness anymore.' He thought gently removing Dante's arms and setting his head on the pillow. The only thing on his mind at the moment was nourishment and as endearing as his twin was, he would have to wait.

He managed to stand without crippling pain and was able to walk on wobbling legs to where he assumed the kitchen must be. The draft that spread through the store felt uncomfortable and he would have to see about getting some new clothes when Dante was awake since he knew how unlikely it was that his old ones had survived. He stepped into the small room and was repulsed by the sight. When had Dante last been in here other than to dump off his pizza boxes? Was anything even edible in that fridge? What kept moving in that corner?

Right, Vergil tackled the dishes quickly and managed to find several eggs in the fridge that hadn't been fossilised. He threw out the rest and went on to make scrambled eggs which he tipped promptly on two plates. Not his choice meal, but it was edible. He ate one plate in the kitchen and brought the other into his brother, setting it beside the bed.

Dante seemed to be moaning in his sleep, perhaps in pain? Vergil leant over as much as his abdomen would permit and shook him. "Dante? Wake up." That day of rest had helped his voice too, for only a hint of roughness remained. Dante's eyes opened and before Vergil knew what was happening, his twin's lips were against his, hands tugging him closer, running over his back. Vergil jerked back violently, this was not for him; it was for whoever was in that that dream of Dante's.

"Your kitchen is filthy and I and going to clean it." Were the first words from Vergil's numb mouth. Not the best exit line, but it did give him an excuse not to be in the room. The look on Dante's face suggested that he was now fully awake and embarrassed as hell. Vergil gave a little nod and said, "Your breakfast is on the table right there beside the clock, today we are going shopping because I certainly feel well enough and we need the food." With that, he moved into the kitchen as fast as his stiff legs would carry him.

Vergil busied himself with the room, trying not to think about how arousing that gesture had felt and rooting out living and nonliving surprises, destroying nests and wiping down surfaces. He went back to the refrigerator and shoved everything into a soon overflowing garbage bag. 'How much pizza can one man eat?' When he re-emerged, Dante was waiting with a clean shirt and some baggy blue jeans. They tried not to glance at each other to avoid breaching the subject.

As he was dressing, Vergil noticed the uneaten plate of eggs hidden by the alarm clock. "You didn't eat the food that I slaved over in my weakened state?" he drawled with a raised eyebrow. Dante shuffled uncomfortably, eyeing the eggs grumpily.

"I hate eggs, who the hell want to eat an unborn chicken, huh?" Vergil looked at him irritably, he had forgotten about Dante's picky pallet.

"Wonderful. Then you can clean it up. Where is my sword? I don't feel comfortable without it." He asked, rubbing his bandaged chest absentmindedly.

"Dude, you are not going shopping with a sword!"

The two bickered about it all the way to Dante's bike until they compromised by sharing ebony and ivory instead. They walked through the aisles, putting food in the cart. Well, Vergil did, Dante just shuffled behind him grumpily.

"Hey Vergil?"

"Mmm?"

"Why did you try to wipe out a whole city?" Vergil stopped dead in his tracks before selecting apples.

"I wasn't trying to wipe out the city; I was trying to gain Father's power. The city was just a sacrifice I was willing to make." Dante looked over his shoulder at the selection of red and green fruit.

"Okay then, why did you try to kill me?" Vergil moved on to the vegetables.

"Twisted though it may seem, I started out concerned for your well being. I did not think you could survive living a human's life as a demon." Dante grinned, grabbing a carrot from under Vergil's nose.

"That's fucked up man. I don't like carrots! So anyway, do you still think that?" Vergil moved onto the cucumbers stoically.

"Hard to say, much of my stay with you has been spent sleeping."

At the mention of sleep they both clammed up again, remembering Dante's morning actions. Vergil watched out of the corner of his eye at Dante, who was desperately looking for a subject changer. Evidently finding one he said eagerly. "Hey Verg, check out that babe! Look at the ass on her!"

'Oh dear... This can't end well.' "Dante, please keep your mind on food."

But now his twin was looking incredulously at him. "You're shitting me, you don't find that hot?" Vergil noted that Dante was becoming increasingly vulgar and hoped to cut him off before it got too extreme.

"Humans, for the most part disgust me."

'What the fuck is wrong with him?' Wondered Dante, worried that Vergil was even more of a prude than he let on. Not only did his brother not find that smoking piece of woman flesh arousing, but he was flushing which was very rare indeed.

"Dante, I am asking nicely, please keep your voice down."

But Dante wasn't through yet. "So you find the human body gross? That's just weird Verg."

Vergil looked very strained. "Not all humans, after all, you and I both have human form. It's just that..." His voice got quieter. "The female body holds no appeal to me, nor does the mind."

Dante looked at him, confused, but lowered his voice too. "I don't get it, what's wrong with them?"

Vergil set the food down in a cart and massaged his temples. "Nothing Dante just let it go." The younger glared at him.

"I want to know!"

"Be quiet!"

Dante obliged, lowering his voice. "We're brothers, twins! If you can't tell me, who can you tell?" Vergil let out a long suffering sigh and Dante did a victory dance in his head.

"Nothing is wrong with women, it's just that my preferences are more inclined to... well, males." Realization finally clicked into Dante's head.

"YOU'RE GAY?" Everything made sense now! Dante understood. Then he realised that the whole store had gone quiet. Vergil's face was a mask of frost.

"Yes, thank you for vocalising that. Subtle as a train wreck if you will pardon the cliché. The noise in here has given me a headache so if you don't mind, I'm going to wait outside by the bike. Get chicken, flour, sugar, eggs, and soy sauce. "

Before Dante knew what was happening, a wallet was pressed into his hand and Vergil was gone. "Shit." He grumbled guiltily. He got the rest of the food, wondering where Vergil had gotten the money. As he was paying for his food a little boy ran in crying. At first he paid it no mind as his fine ass mother was trying to hush him, but then Dante caught the phrase "monsters". He tried to look outside, craning his neck to see over the heads of people.

"Sir, your groceries!" The sales lady tugged at his sleeve. He grabbed them and winked at her.

"Thanks Babe." He tore outside to see- Vergil leaning against the bike.

"Finally. You stayed in there for ages. I'm driving this time, I feel I'm up to it and you certainly wouldn't want a homosexual behind you."

Dante walked forward "Where are the monsters?" Vergil attached the grocery bags to the bike.

"There were no monsters."

"But that kid-"

"Made an assumption, now let's go." He swung his leg over the motorcycle and started it, causing Dante to leap on after so as not to be left behind. Vergil was still angry and Dante knew it, but he didn't know how to make it up to him.

The ride was uncomfortably quiet until Dante raised his head against the wind and laid his chin on Vergil's shoulder. "I don't care that you're gay, I was just surprised you know?" Silence was his only response. "Look, I'm sorry for publically outing you like that (take a left up there) and for freaking out. Why didn't you just tell me sooner? God knows we've been alive for twenty some-odd years." Vergil's muscles relaxed slightly as they pulled up to the store. "It is irrelevant and you needn't worry about it anymore because after dinner tonight I will be out of your hair."

Vergil dismounted and walked in with the bags, leaving Dante alone. 'Is he seriously leaving because of that?' He wondered desolately, clenching his fists. Trickles of blood oozed out the sides, making him frown; after all, he hadn't squeezed them that hard. He opened them nervously and ran inside. "Vergil?" he called, wiping his hands on his pants. "I'm in the bathroom, wait your turn."

Dante growled and burst in to see Vergil dabbing a large diagonal gash with hydrogen peroxide. "No monster, eh Verg?" he bit out, all but tearing the old bandages off and cleaning the fresh wound. "Explain to me why it is that just after being attacked, you want to leave!" Vergil let out one of his sighs.

"After dinner Dante..." But Dante was fuming and dangerously close to firing off ivory right at his brother's calm face.

"No. We are talking about this now!"

"Can we at least change locations? I must admit I have reservations about divulging past events in a bathroom."

Vergil allowed himself to be dragged up stairs and forced to sit on the bed. "This is a long story, are you sure-"

"Start it."

There was fire in Dante's eyes that left no room for argument, it was like the first time Vergil had ever seen him before a devil trigger, beautiful. 'Now is really not the best time to be thinking these thoughts.' He chided himself.

"Alright, when you defeated me at Mundus' Castle, I left you my amulet because he had lifted control to punish and eventually kill me. He entrusted the responsibility of my punishment to a subordinate who, once I had regained my former appearance, proceeded to use demons to torture me. I was bound to a table where I was sawed open repeatedly, with the devil healing process healing me almost immediately afterward. As I became more exhausted and fatigued however, the process started to slow down, but never enough to kill me... A few times I saw my organs laid out in front of me, my bones broken, sometimes through the skin. It wasn't always physical torture either; sometimes they would merely place horrific images and scenarios in my mind that would replay over and over again.

"I cannot recall how long exactly how I was there... a few months I suppose. It felt like years... One day, the subordinate came back, telling them that there was no point in keeping me alive any more. At that point I would have welcomed death, but they were not that kind. They were never kind. The demons were told to unbind me and give me back my sword. The subordinate said that a monster created to fight should die fighting. Then it laughed and said that though watching scum fight was entertaining, it didn't have time to see something as worthless as me die, and left.

"I fought. I slaughtered many with strength I thought I had lost. I don't know how I got off the ruins of that damned island. I know it sounds stupid, but I found myself in this city and my only coherent thought was to find this place, to find you. However, it seems that the demons have developed a taste for my flesh because as you now know, a few came back for me." Vergil realised that he was shaking badly. He had, of course, left things out, like how the subordinate was Trish (he hadn't even given her a gender in his description) or that the images had been of Dante either screaming in pain or telling Vergil how much he hated him, was disgusted by him.

He looked up at the younger twin and was disturbed to how angry Dante was. His face had become very tight and his eyes seemed to shine with a barely controlled rage. "Vergil, is the monster who did this still alive?" Even his voice was huskier, almost darkened.

"Yes Dante, this is why I cannot stay. I need to kill this person before I can settle down. I will be gone later tonight."

Dante slammed his fist through the wall. "THE HELL YOU WILL!" Vergil couldn't help but flinch slightly at his brother's raw fury. "We're doing this together Verg. We'll kill this fucker together!" Nervous though he was, he couldn't help but feel touched. The outburst seemed to have exhausted Dante because he flopped down heavily beside Vergil. "Right." He breathed. "Now that's all out of the way, how about dinner?"

Vergil raised his eyebrows, but headed for the kitchen, glancing at the window. The sun was already creeping down the horizon so they had to have been talking for a while. "Hold on." Came his brother's voice from the bed. "What just happened there, you know, my heroic words and shit. It's making you stay, right?" Vergil turned back and gave a very Dante-like grin. "I suppose. That and the kiss." And with those words, he swept into the kitchen, leaving a stunned Dante open mouthed.

To my reviewers:

Dmc Fan- I'm glad you like it, I hope the rest of the chapters are to your satisfaction!

Shini06- Hurray, you reviewed again! I hope that this chapter answer most of your questions.

Chrome- To tell you the truth, when I first played the game Vergil used to make me angry and bitter, but once I started writing about him, I began to adore his being.

Thank you guys! I never really realised before what reviews can do for both self esteem and the ego. Please continue on reading and reviewing. I love you guys!


	4. To help you

To See You

Disclaimer: I do not own the names, characters or weapons of Devil May Cry

Warning: This story contains gore, foul language and incest; please do not read if you are offended by this.

Fixy-uppy rewritey!

Chapter 3: To Help You

Dante woke sprawled over three quarters of the bed. The sheets had become rope-like in the night and were now twined around his legs, restricting his movement. Were he thinking about the bed covers, this might have bothered him but his mind was almost completely occupied by the reoccurring dream and the pain it caused his nether regions. He staggered off the bed, swearing viciously at the sheets that almost made him lose his balance. Thanking whatever power is was that saw fit to have Vergil already up and in the kitchen, Dante scrambled into the bathroom and started and icy shower. He dropped his boxers and leapt in, shivering unpleasantly.

'When was it that I started to resent showers in the morning? It wasn't that long ago that I loved them, but ever since those goddamn dreams... No, don't think about that agai- SHIT!' Dante winced as another sharp twinge ran through his groin. Thinking about other things usually worked, so he went back in his mind a few days to when he had convinced Vergil to stay. His brother had made a stir-fry and an apple pie. Dante hadn't even known he could cook!

He had followed Vergil into the kitchen, trying to find some explanation for the kiss but Vergil had just looked at him calmly with a slight twitch of the lips and said: "She must be a very special person to give you dreams like that." At the time he had just nodded dumbly and let denial sink in. Now however, he was a little more aware of what was happening and knew that no woman had hands that broad and rough, nor a back that finely muscled. He didn't know who the dream man was but he did know that having erotic visions of the same sex made him feel distinctly awkward.

It was probably Vergil's influence that was doing this. Dante had never really found a man attractive before, but then he had never looked too closely. The society he was in barely permitted it, but what the hell right? He was the son of Sparda, a devil! Still, he had reservations about these dreams and he vowed to talk to Vergil about it after the shower. He snapped out of his thoughts, realising that he was almost numb with the cold.

Vergil rapped on the door sharply before stepping in and shutting off the water. "What on earth do you think you were doing? Nothing will come of freezing to death." Dante looked sheepishly at his brother, glad that under these circumstances, Vergil's gaze never left his face. "When you're quite done drying off, I've made some toast, so be sure to come out soon." Dante nearly choked at the double meaning he dragged out of that but nodded and grabbed a towel as Vergil left, clicking the door shut.

Though Vergil had agreed to stay, he seemed to have become more inwardly driven, leaving an invisible wall in between the brothers for most of the day. This made Dante unhappy, partially because Vergil was showing signs of going back to being a cold hearted psychopath, but mostly because it felt like the time Vergil had moved out when they were young and Dante couldn't stand the idea of letting Vergil walk away again. He knew his priorities were pretty fucked up, but he didn't care.

He shuffled out of the bathroom, penguin like with the towel wrapped tightly around him. Vergil was sitting rigidly on the couch, polishing his sword. Without looking up he raised his hand and flicked it in the direction of the now pristinely made bed where clean clothes were folded neatly in a pile next to a plate of warm toast. Dante grinned and dressed with a triangle of the toast hanging from his mouth. How had he ever lived without Vergil there? He didn't even want to think about it.

"I've got a job today." He said, pulling his trench coat on.

Vergil did not raise his eyes. "I remember you telling me last night. You are working with that young woman, yes?"

"Yeah." There was a pause in which Vergil set down his sword and walked past Dante.

"Just be certain to get paid this time." He said in that calm, cold voice of his.

"Hang on a sec!" Vergil stopped mid step and looked over his shoulder, (an action that Dante knew still hurt him) to hear the rest. Dante faltered slightly, not wanting to set the day up poorly. "I'm gonna bring her over for lunch." Vergil eyebrows arched and he turned away, continuing his walk to the door.

"Do as you wish."

Dante rolled his eyes and ran after Vergil, grabbing his shoulder. "I'm not done! She's really smart; I figure she can help us."

Vergil revolved slowly on the spot, meeting Dante's eyes with his frosty cruel ones. 'Aw hell, here comes the ice age.' Thought Dante grouchily as he saw Vergil's lip was curling in distaste.

"You would involve an outsider in my personal affairs?"

Dante's fingers itched for his gun as they had so often as of late. "Lady's a really great person, so just give her a chance! Pull your head out of your ass and open your eyes Verg, 'cause I'm doing this for you!" Dante yelled, almost bashing his forehead against Vergil's in the heat of the moment.

Some sort of quiet emotion tangled over the elder twin's face before he seemed to find the wall fascinating. He then muttered, "Go to work Dante, no doubt I'll think up something sensational for lunch."

Dante fired his gun off several times into a sloth. "So, what do you think Lady, you game?" She pulled the pin out of a grenade with her teeth and chucked it into a mass of wraths, ducking behind an overturned table as shrapnel and flesh flew over head.

"I'll come, but you'll have to tell me the catch now. You never invite me without needing something."

He brought his sword down through a gluttony. "You caught me. We need your help."

"We?" They put their backs together, rotating as they shot.

"Yeah, we, Vergil and me." She whipped her face around, forehead connecting with his chin.

"What? Dante, Vergil's dead, you told me that. He's dead because of that Mundus guy right?"

"I thought he did, but he's at the store right now, making lunch for us." She looks at him as though sceptical of this sanity. "I'm serious Lady, I'm gonna tell you some shit now and I need you to believe me and accept it, okay?"

It took the rest of their fight and most of the drive home to explain the details. When the story was over, Lady went quiet for a while, parking in front of the shop. Eventually she let out a long intake of breath. "How would I be able to help? It sounds like I'd just be interfering."

Dante pushed his hand through his hair. "You're smart, you tell me. I thought if I brought in an outside force he'd open up a little." They dismounted and sat on the second last step of the Devil Never Cry.

She was quiet again, a crease set in firmly between her eyebrows, then a long groan escaped from her throat and she pointed a hand gun at his head. "I should shoot you for involving me like this. In case you didn't notice, Vergil and I were never really close friends for all the six hours that I knew him. By doing this you've just put him under more pressure! Do you ever think ahead? The intention is pure enough but God, Dante, what a way to go about it!"

Dante hadn't thought about it like that, but now that she pointed it out... He felt guilty and he hated it. The emotion caused a scowl to twist his face.

"Why do you want to help him so much?" Her voice came again. He closed his eyes against it.

"He's my brother Lady; I'm not just going to leave him on his own." She nodded, lowering her gun.

"I understand that's why you saved him, but now he seems fine, like he would rather be left alone. It doesn't make sense." She chewed her lip, a nasty habit she had picked up from Dante. "Any ideas as to why he might be hanging around?"

Dante felt himself turn red as a tomato. He had neglected to tell her about that day, and now he wished he had explained it with the rest so that it would not seem as extreme. He took a deep breath and commenced with the abridged version. She just raised an eyebrow.

"So after an erotic dream Vergil comes, sees you still sleeping, tries to wake you up and you kiss him. He's fine with it and says he'll stay after you yell at him a bit. I don't understand why you're so red."

"He's my brother Lady, not to mention a guy!" He knew he was getting worked up but the situation seemed to call for it.

"I know that Dante but it was an accident. He accepted that, why can't you? Because you're dreaming about man sex?" He gave her a withering look but she pretended not to notice. "Was it a bad kiss or something?"

Dante felt very frustrated trying to make her understand. "No, it was a great kiss. It made me feel fucking weird inside!"

She blinked. "So?"

He threw his hands in the air. "You seriously don't see anything wrong with that?" She stood and rubbed her hands against the impression the cement made on her thighs.

"No, I seriously don't. By the sounds of it, neither does Vergil, so you're alone on that one. My advice is to go with your gut and see where is takes you." She laughed, stifling it with her hand.

"What?"

"Nothing, you can just act like such a little girl sometimes."

The door at the top of the stairs clicked open and Vergil's smooth, crisp voice cut through the hazy afternoon air. "It is my hope that you did not think I was unkind enough to lock either of you out. You are welcome to enter."

When Dante walked out the door, Vergil's muscles had finally been able to relax. His fascination with his brother was growing and it didn't help that they had continued to sleep in the bed. It did, however, help with the nightmares. He knew it must seem strange but he could not rest peacefully unless he saw his twin's chest rising and falling gently. It was in these late hours of the night that he would take in Dante's features. To everyone but themselves, the twins seemed identical, but there were subtle differences. He would take it all in. The delicate cheek bones, the broad shoulders, the defined collarbone, the sharp profile of his brother's face, it was all taken in quietly.

He had always known to some degree how attractive his sibling was; they both had shared in the well-built stature of Sparda and the grace of Eva, but Dante had a vibrancy that had, until quite recently been unknown to Vergil. He seemed to have a fiery passion to the way he lived his life, like he was saying, "Look at me, watch me live, watch me love living!" Vergil knew he would not stop being cold, it was simply in his nature, but watching Dante almost made him wish it was otherwise.

Vergil had begun waking up earlier to avoid becoming a physical part of Dante's dreams again. He knew he wouldn't mind it but felt it would be wrong to take pleasure meant for another. In all honesty, his thoughts involving the younger twin were quite muddled indeed. He would feel the urge to tease him at the most inopportune times, ask him what was wrong whenever a worried look would cross his face, the urge to see him every night, that scene that he had taken as his own. Perhaps this was vulnerability but Vergil did not wish to see it as that. He stopped thinking about it, deciding that these thoughts were only leading to a headache he did not need, instead he focused on making the food.

When he heard their bikes pull up, he went to the window. He watched them dismount and sit on the bottom step. 'Why aren't they coming in?' Vergil clicked his tongue impatiently and went to the bathroom, flicking his hair back with water. This woman seemed to be very important to Dante and he would rather be on good terms with her than face Dante's dislike if she disapproved. He sighed at his reflection, "This is ridiculous. You are foolish for even agreeing to this." He told it, promptly turning away. He trailed his fingers delicately across his face and headed to the kitchen, bringing the food down to a table in the reception area.

Their voices were now audible and he caught the end of a sentence. "-act like such a little girl sometimes." Vergil went to the door and opened it with only the subtle click of the handle as noise. The woman was on her feet now and had to look over her shoulder to see him. She definitely had Arkham's eyes, but they were not filled with his malice or his greed, just surprise and wariness. Not nearly a demon's reaction time, but not bad for a human, her fingers were already brushing a gun.

"It is my hope that you did not think I was unkind enough to lock either of you out. You are welcome to enter."

Dante laughed a little too loudly to be real, causing Vergil to wonder what they had been talking about. "What's with the formal act Verg? Lady's not gonna bite!"

Vergil gritted his teeth, glad that his icy mask was still in place. "I am simply being polite Dante, something you should try. What on earth are you covered in? You are quite filthy and I won't have the stench of dead and decaying demons ruin the food." Dante looked shocked but put his hands up in defence.

"Whoa there, sorry Dude! I'll shower, jeez, just leave some lunch for me." Dante didn't usually cave in to Vergil's words this easily and the fact that he was doing so now made Vergil wonder if the younger twin wanted to seem more docile and easily manipulated.

He offered Lady his hand. "I hope you will enjoy this meal... I would have done more had Dante given me prior warning."

She accepted the hand uncertainly, other hand firmly placed by the Kalina Anne. "Anything would be a relief from pizza."

He led the woman in and was pleasantly surprised by the way her face lit up. "This is amazing; no wonder Dante wanted you to cook!" There was a light salad at each place, along with several small sandwiches placed on a large plate with care. Smoked salmon lay on a few large lettuce leaves on a dish in the center of the table.

"I wasn't certain what to make. I hope that you will find it satisfactory."

She looked at him with raised eye brows, grinning. "Yes, it will do. Now," She sat, crossing her legs. "While Dante is in the shower, we should talk."

Vergil sat across from her, awkward silence filling the air. He thought it only fitting that he should break it. "You have grown a great deal since we last met. I barely recognised you." She nodded sharply and a bitter smile crossed her face.

"I am not a foolish girl anymore. I know that you won't accept any help from me and honestly, it wouldn't be right for me to interfere with whatever decision you choose to make. If you don't want to tell Dante every detail of your life, if you want to shield him from what happened, and from your revenge, it's your business. I know that, I just wish Date would accept it. You must care about him a lot to let him bring me here like this." She was testing him. Vergil knew this, but he couldn't see what she was getting at, so he opted for honesty.

"I do. I care about him more than you could comprehend." His tone was harsh and he could see her recoil indignantly. "I'm sorry," He said massaging his temples. "That was uncalled for. You have become a very astute young lady. I suppose... I suppose you are worthy of his dreams after all."

Lady's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Excuse me? Hasn't Dante told you...?" She trailed off, shaking her head. "Apparently he hasn't." Vergil quirked and an eyebrow.

"Hasn't what?"

A voice from the stairs alerted them to Dante's presence. "Yeah Lady, hasn't what?" They looked to their right and saw him leaning over the banister with a damp towel hanging from his shoulders.

Dante trotted down the stairs shirtless, like a prize show horse, still rubbing the towel through his wet hair. Vergil let his gaze linger on Dante's form for a moment before realising that Lady still had her eyes on him. He stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "Could you have possibly been any longer?" He scolded his twin monotonously. "You do remember I hope that a guest has been waiting to eat lunch. Not even wearing a shirt, how positively tactless of you..." Incredulity washed over Dante's face.

"You were the one who practically threw me in the shower with all of your whining! 'Sides, I had stuff to think about."

The meal was eaten almost completely engulfed in an awkward silence, with Lady keeping a beady eye on them over bites of salmon and salad. Eventually she stood, dabbing her lips with a napkin. "Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to dash off on you but I have another job this afternoon so I have to get going."

The table shook as Dante jerked to his feet. "Hold on a sec! You said you'd help!" A smile twitched at the corners of Lady's mouth, making Vergil very uneasy, he wondered if she had always been this playful since their battle in the Temen-ni-Guru.

"Do you want my advice Dante? Because advice is all I can do." Vergil flicked his eyes over to Dante, watching his irritated expression.

"Yeah! Where did you learn to beat around the bush like this?" He snapped at her. She looked at the twins, watching them for another minute before saying anything. The woman seemed to enjoy dragging out the tension.

"Okay boys, you asked for it. Vergil, be more open with your feelings and share them with Dante in _every_ way possible. Dante, tell your brother about those dreams and remember: Go with your gut, be impulsive. Both of you need to be more honest with each other." There was a pause in which she started to move.

"Whoa there hold on, that's it?" Dante asked, aghast.

"That's all. Trust me if you think about it, this will definitely help. I hope you two work out some of that sexual tension. God knows it nearly suffocated me. Thanks for lunch!" And with that, she exited the building and drove away on her bike.

Dante glowered at the door. "What a waste of a visit. Sorry Verg, I thought she'd be more useful."

Vergil had fallen into a thoughtful quiet spell. He could hear Dante ranting loudly but managed to tune him out for the time being. 'She spent the entire meal observing us and has apparently come into some knowledge that she hopes we will arrive at through our own means. I suppose she watched us interact, but what on earth was that remark about sexual tension? Dear me, is he still talking?'

"-and then she just walks out! I mean can you believe-"

'Ah, he is.' Vergil sighed and threw Dante an annoyed look. "Be silent for a moment and think about what she said instead of complaining about what she didn't. For example, what is it you need to tell me about the dreams?"

Dante shook his head, slamming back down into his seat and thudding his feet on the table. "Nuh-uh. You first. What about your feelings do you gotta share with me?"

Vergil was not about to tell his brother that he watched him like a stalker so he instead he said: "Take your feet off the table, they are undoubtedly filthy. I need a shower..." And he moved up the stairs quickly, pursued by Dante.

"That's not fair Verg, get back here!" But Vergil had skidded into the bathroom and was able to slam the door, hearing his twin collide with the other side. That was the down side to hard wood floors.

Dante saw the door closing and had tried to stop sliding but ended up ramming into it full force. 'It's like we're fucking fifteen again!' He growled and pounded on the door. "Open this fucking door Verg before I break it down!" 'If I have to own up to shit then I'll be damned if Vergil doesn't too!' The response to this threat was so muffled that Dante knew it had to be intentional. With a kick, the door flew off its hinges and crashed into the sink.

Vergil was undressing. "That was overkill don't you think? There isn't even a lock, but I suppose you always did have a flare for showing off." Dante stared at Vergil openly, only looking away when a large splinter stuck in his foot. He hopped in place, grabbing the injured foot while Vergil started the water and stepped in. "Just sit on the toilet Dante; it will be easier to pull that out." He was right, of course he was right.

"Why don't you ever tell me anything Verg?"

"That statement simply isn't true. How do you know what happened when we were apart? How do you know I'm a homosexual? Magical pixies certainly didn't fill you in there, and please stop using that ridiculous nickname."

Right again. Dante glared at the silhouette behind the shower curtain. "You won't tell me who it was. If you don't take Lady's advice, why should I?" Vergil's shadow slumped.

"I'm not certain that's what she meant Dante..."

Dante went to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He was absolutely covered in cobwebs, dust and splinters that were very close to pricking him. 'Great, I'm all gross again. How old was that door and when's the last time I cleaned it?' He wondered to himself. "Hey, when do you think you're going to be done in there? The door got me dirty." Vergil's face appeared around the mildew covered curtain.

"You must be joking. I just got in here moments ago and you had a twenty-five minute shower right before lunch. I think you can wait. By the way, there's a spider crawling on your shoulder." Dante swatted the little eight legged beast off his shoulder and took off his pants.

"I'm just coming in to rinse off." He saw nothing wrong with it, but apparently Vergil did because his eyes went wide.

"I would much rather you didn't. Really, I'll only be another few minutes." Dante glared at him.

"Fine, but if another bug is on me I'm jumping in." The head of Vergil nodded and disappeared behind the curtain.

Dante sat down on the toilet and let his chin rest in his hands. Lady had told him to follow his gut, his instinct but didn't he always? It was how he lived life. He wondered what Lady and Vergil had talked about, if they were still set against each other from the last time they met. They had seemed okay but both were pretty good at hiding stuff. He chewed his lip. 'What if they were talking about Vergil's time with Mundus or those dreams I'm getting? Nah, Lady wouldn't talk about something she'd want me to tell him myself... Shit. What if they were talking about the kiss?' Worries began to fly through his head, causing his fingers to subconsciously dig into his cheeks. 'Does she think I like him like THAT? Oh fuck no, he's my brother! Gay dreams are one thing but that's... uh... shit what's that word... incest!'

The water shut off and a hand reached out for a towel, followed by a very wet Vergil. Dante couldn't stop thinking about it now and stood, backing out of the room. Vergil looked at him strangely, rubbing himself down with a towel. "What's wrong? The shower is all y-"

"I don't want to fuck you and I never will!" Dante tore out of the room, brushing off all of the debris from the door. 'Shit shit shit shit shit! Why have I started blurting out freaky stuff? I gotta get out of here, now!' He knew that he should probably go back up the stairs and talk to his older twin but for now, he just needed to get away, to go to a place where he wouldn't have to think or remember or do anything but be. He found himself in front of the Bull's eye.

Dante knew it was too early to get drunk, but he was no light weight. He walked in, sitting at the counter and nodding to the bar tender. "Something hard today, I got shit I wanna forget." The man nodded (Dante was after all a frequent customer) and poured him some amber liquid, which he quickly consumed. He couldn't explain why the image of Vergil coming out of the shower and drying himself off kept replaying in his head but it had to stop. 'I feel like such an idiot... The look he gave me was so weird, like shock but some other shit mixed in. Fuck! I really don't want to think about this!' He slammed his fist down on the counter, startling the bar's other patrons. The bartender just nodded again and refilled his glass.

"It's jus' one of those days huh?" The middle aged man said knowingly. "Never mind then, drink yer fill." So Dante did, practically submerging himself in alcohol. He continued to do this until a pleasant fog had settled over his mind, until Vergil went back to being his brother and not a tangle of emotions. That man clapped a large hand on his shoulder. "Ye've had enuff I 'magine." He said, not unkindly. Dante nodded sleepily, pushing some money onto the counter and heading to the door. "Will ye be alright without a shirt Mr. Dante?" The bartender's voice trailed after him.

'Shirt? Oh yeah... forgot coat...' He raised a hand in acknowledgement of the question but said nothing as he walked out the door. The sun was already starting to sink and a chill set into him, making him rub his arms to keep the goose flesh down. The crisp air relieved some of the fog, but only enough to show him that he was completely lost. 'Come on, I live 'bout three blocks from here...' "Dante?" He knew that voice; it made him feel warm and safe. He turned, and for a moment he thought he was a child again, looking at the great Sparda, but in an instant it became his brother with worry and fatigue etched into his marble like features.

Dante closed his eyes and let warmth envelope him. When he opened them again, his trademark trench coat was draped over his shoulders. "It was foolish of you to leave for so long without a jacket." Vergil's voice wound through the air comfortingly. Dante just nodded and allowed himself to be led back to the store. His brother sat him down in front of a steaming bowl of soup but before Dante could eat, he felt he had to voice a concern.

"Hey Verg, why are there demon corpses outside?"

The elder of the two raised an eyebrow in disdain. "Do you like the arrangement? I just got them imported and I thought they'd make darling lawn gnomes. Use your brain Dante, why do you think there are demon corpses outside? Obviously I killed them and simply haven't had the time to clean them up yet!"

Dante scrunched his face up slightly, drinking the soup while his brother sat next to him. On occasion, Dante looked over at Vergil between sips. His twin's eyes were gently closed and his face was unguarded. Vergil's facial structure had always had more of an aristocratic elegance to it than his own. Even their mouths were slightly different in shape, for Vergil's lips had always been just a tad thinner. Dante didn't usually pay attention to detail but alcohol would always make him slow down and take things in. "Vergil, if I do something kinda weird do you promise not to freak out?" His brother's eyes opened slightly and a small smile twitched at his lips.

"Why would I be freaked out? After you ran out screaming nonsense, I doubt anything else could surprise me today."

The younger twin set down his spoon and chewed his lip, looking closely at Vergil. "You wouldn't hate me?" He asked uncertainly.

"Dante, I could never hate you." Dante looked again at that elegant face and leaned in, closing his eyes. He pressed his lips awkwardly against the corner of Vergil's mouth before completely covering his twin's lips. It felt so right and real. Vergil's lips were smooth and soft, filling Dante with a sense of comfort and pleasure, especially when they started to respond, but then... 'Wait a sec, is Vergil shaking?' Dante opened his eyes and broke apart a few inches. He saw a mixture of pain, need and guilt in his brother's face. When Vergil spoke, his voice shook.

"D..Don't do this to me Dante. You are very drunk and would think of doing something like this if you were you sober."

Dante wanted to feel like he should shrivel up and die but the expression on Vergil's face seemed to delay any emotion of the sort. "Whaddaya mean 'Don't do this to me'? You wanted me to go first, right? Well Lady told me to follow m'gut, and it told me to kiss ya. Tell me where I'm goin' wrong here." He was impressed with himself for not slurring his speech too much.

Vergil placed his hands on Dante's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "I feel that you are giving off mixed messages, jerking me around, if you will. No, don't interrupt just now, I'm going to explain." Dante heard his twin's voice stop shaking and even out as it took on a firm note. "You are a heterosexual male who has decided to experiment, on me I might add. Now, even under normal circumstances this would be considered slightly odd, but the fact remains that you are still straight and to you I am still family. I am homosexual and am very confused about my feelings for you. No... confused is the wrong word, ashamed is more accurate. What I feel for you goes beyond that of a bother. Don't look at me like that; it's difficult enough to say all of this without you adopting that confused puppy like stare. What I'm trying to say is that I seem to have developed somewhat... romantic feelings for you. I wish there were a better way to phrase that."

The older twin looked tired again as he drew in a deep breath. Dante just looked at him, unsure of how to take any of it in, but Vergil wasn't done yet. "It is only very recently that I have discovered these peculiar emotions, but you needn't worry because I have no intention of acting on them. If you would still feel more comfortable with me sleeping on the couch, I understand completely. My only request is that now that you have this information, please try to abstain from kissing me again for next time; I may not be able to control myself."

Dante blinked a few times, trying to absorb all of this information, then giving up and deciding that thinking was for the sober. He rubbed his head, fighting off a headache, but managed a lopsided grin. "I really hate it when people talk more than I do. 'Course I'm not gonna make you sleep on the couch, you're nice and warm." He stretched his mouth in a wide yawn. "Jus' don't try t'leave again or I'll get really pissed off, m'kay?" With that, Dante dropped off right where he was sitting, causing Vergil to scramble forward, catching him before his face hit the table.

Vergil looked down in astonishment at the man in his arms with the small trail of drool starting to form from the corner of his mouth. 'He doesn't understand yet, but in the morning, it will probably hit him quite hard.' He lifted Dante carefully, carrying him gently up the stairs. 'Such a fool, he was probably drinking since he left, I'll need to have a word with that bar tender.' He sighed to himself, laying Dante on the bed and removing his seemingly uncomfortable pants. He paused for a moment, wishing he could go further, but unwilling to betray Dante's trust. He had done a lot of thinking when Dante ran out, trying to understand why that random sentiment so unceremoniously hurtled from that drooling mouth made him so sad.

It had taken a while to put everything together, but he was finally able to put together what Lady had seen from his side of the table. He was still having problems accepting fully this new emotion, but found that he couldn't ignore it. He loved his brother. There, that shouldn't be such a difficult concept, but it was. He tucked Dante in and combed his own hair down, undressing and sliding in next to his twin. 'For now at least, I am satisfied with just seeing my brother each day, to help him whenever I can. Is that why I came here? To help him? It seems so long ago.' He looked at the sleeping face of his brother, seemingly so angelic that it hurt. 'Perhaps... just this once.' He moved a little closer, brushing his lips over Dante's left cheek before pulling back and watching Dante's nose twitch in slumber. "I have grown sentimental, allowed myself to develop a weakness. Perhaps it isn't such a bad thing. For now, I will relish what I have." He closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

Neither of them heard the phone ring once, twice, three times before the answering machine clicked on. "You've called the Devil Never Cry, either it's too fucking late and I'm asleep, or I just don't feel like answering the goddamn phone, so leave a message at the beep." It beeped. "Dante? Are you really asleep? It's me, Trish. I need to talk to you. Please call me soon and we'll get together. How does tomorrow at noon sound? Alright then, goodbye..." There was a pause, like she expected someone to pick up the phone. No one did. There was a click, and then silence.

Alright, that's the end of chapter three! To my reviewers:

DirtyVelvet- The grocery scene was a lot of fun to write (I was doing it in class instead of my work) so I'm glad you enjoyed it!

Dmc Fan- Thankyou! I will try throughout the story to keep answering questions I create, so let me know if there is anything unanswered at the end!

Shini06- Your questions weren't answered in this chapter, but they will be, eventually, I promise!

Sw33t D4rk Ange1- I'm trying really hard to write chapters but I have a lot of projects right now, what I really need is a nice long weekend to work on it. Thanks for reviewing!

A huge thanks with many baked cookies to all those who read (and especially to those who review) my story.


	5. To love you

To See You Chapter 4

To Love You

Vergil's eyes eased open gently and a soft smile drifted over his face. It seemed that no matter what position the men started out in, by the morning, Dante would always be curled up to him with his cheek resting on Vergil's chest. He lifted his Dante's head to slip a pillow underneath, but found that his chest was still connected to his twin's mouth by a strand of saliva. A puddle of drool had collected on his torso, both drying and fresh. 'Charming.' He thought disgustedly as he wiped it off with the edge of the blanket.

Dante's head was placed on Vergil's soon to be soaked pillow and the older twin crept to the closet, slipping on faded blue jeans and a cotton t-shirt rarely worn by his brother. He still hadn't gotten his own clothing but it didn't seem to matter to Dante. In fact, he had said that he didn't want Vergil to get a new trench coat because it seemed like breaking away. Vergil rolled his eyes. 'He has abandonment issues, not that I blame him, what with Father, Mother and every potential girlfriend he's ever had leaving or getting themselves killed. Lady and I are all he has.' A smile passed over his lips again. It was becoming a natural occurrence but he couldn't seem to stop it. He went to the kitchen and arched his back, stretching out the muscles that had seized up from carrying Dante the night before.

'I wonder how he'll react when he remembers... Well, I'd best prepare myself for the worst.' He threw some batter into a pan and by the time Dante was dressed and down stairs, Vergil had a plate of pancakes on the table. He glanced up at his younger twin and nodded briefly in greeting, a warm feeling sinking into him as Dante beamed, speaking in a loud whisper. "Pancakes? You rule Verg! God, how long has it been since I had these?" Dante sat down and started filling his face like a child. Vergil arched an eyebrow to evade shattering his perfect mask.

"You know, those might taste even better if you let them touch your tongue." The younger twin only flipped him off and swallowed, groaning in pain soon after and clutching at his chest.

"Shiiit!"

Vergil rolled his eyes and handed him some milk. "I did warn you. Now look what has happened. Peristalsis can be painful, can't it?"

Dante rubbed his chest, glaring fiercely. "The fuck does that mean? And could you talk a little quieter? I have the worst hangover..." And there it was.

"Dante, do you remember anything from last night?"

His younger twin chewed his lip and squirmed a little. "Can I have an aspirin before we talk?" Vergil nodded shortly and left for the bathroom, rifling through the medicine cabinet with mildly shaking hands.

'Stop that.' He mentally scolded himself and clenched his fists. 'I am not weak and I certainly will not allow any signs of weakness to show.' He returned to the reception area and set down the medicine with a glass of water. "Don't drink immediately, let that wad of food pass through you first or it will hurt even more." Vergil spoke softly, conscious of his twin's hangover. Dante ignored this and downed the pills with a hefty gulp of the water, wincing afterwards.

"I remember everything Verg." He started, massaging his chest uncomfortably. "I wasn't that smashed, so I dunno why I came on to you like that. Why me though? There've gotta be loads of guys out there screamin' for you to fuck 'em. So why not them? Why me?"

Vergil drummed his fingers delicately on the table. "Once again, your vulgarity is most unbecoming. I do not know why you are so appealing to me. Perhaps it is a touch of narcissism on my part; after all, we are quite similar in appearance. In the end though, I can't give you a solid reason for this attraction. To me, you are beautiful, but, as I said last night, I will never follow through with these feelings." He sipped his milk, looking at Dante seriously. "Rape is a disgusting thing Dante, and not something you do to someone you care about. Now that you're sober however, I will once again give you the option of throwing me out, having me sleep on the couch, or attempting to kill me. It's all really up to you."

Dante looked at him in an irritated manner. "My answer hasn't fucking changed Moron. You're gonna stay here 'cause you're my brother. You're gonna keep sleeping in my bed 'cause it's getting fucking cold at night and you're like a goddamn furnace! Dude, don't you remember the last time we tried to kill each other? I'm not gonna lose you again Verg. I just can't okay? And I swear to god if you use this as an excuse to walk I'll rip out your spleen, slit it open and fill it with your head!" Dante downed his milk and slammed the glass on the table so hard that Vergil was afraid it might break. The younger of the two looked at the table, annoyance burnt out. "Uh... you really won't do any shit I don't want, right?"

Vergil gathered up the glasses and nodded. "You have my word. I will not touch you unless it is consensual, but for the love of hell, don't tempt me. I'm strong, but not quite in that sense. You seem to have a message by the way." He indicated to the flashing light on the answering machine and left the room. 'His threats... I believe he uses them to show that he cares... it's rather sweet actually.'

Dante breathed a sigh of tension, knotting his fingers in his hair. He ate his breakfast more slowly with the knowledge that Vergil would be clearing up whatever mess existed upstairs. 'This is getting a lot harder to deal with. Why the fuck did he have to make this so complicated, huh?' He set his fork down and chewed his lip. 'How can he still act like nothing's changed when he says stuff like that. Why isn't he doing any strange stuff and why do I feel so fucking weird? I don't want to think about this. Wait a minnit, Lady knew! She knew how Vergil felt! Fuck this!' He stood and started pacing back and forth, clenching and unclenching his hands. 'Why aren't I more freaked out about this whole thing? Anyone else would have chucked their brother out! Why didn't I? Am I gay? No! No I'm not gay, fuck that thought, fuck it hard!' He stopped wearing holes in the floor and looked over at the answering machine.

It was new, purchased only months before when he had withdrawn from society and into the arms of Trish. She had been his only comfort when he had lost Vergil that second time, always telling him how if she could, she would bring him back. How she hated Mundus for slaughtering him. 'But he isn't dead. I have him here...' Mundus probably hadn't even trusted her enough to tell her where Vergil's body would be. He had lived for jobs back then, getting a rush when the blood sprayed over his face while her lightning crackled behind him, eliminating any foes that he had missed. Coming back from one of those missions had been like coming off of a high. It only made him remember the emptiness that even sex couldn't fill completely. 'Aw, hell with it.' He pressed the button. The machine spoke with a chipper male voice. "You have, one message. One new message. Message one. 'Dante? Are you really asleep? It's me, Trish. I need to talk to you. Please call me soon and we'll get together. How does tomorrow at noon sound? Alright then, goodbye...'" The answering machine beeped off and he didn't bother erasing it. "Well, speak of the Devil." He muttered as he picked up the phone.

Trish beamed as she saw him come into the cafe and stood, embracing him. A convulsive shudder went through him and she pulled back. "Sorry, I'm just excited that you showed up I guess." She was wearing that little leather outfit with the slit top he always used to love.

"I hope I'm not late." He spoke as though he was trying to dislodge a knife from his thigh. Needless to say this wasn't his ideal way to spend an autumn day, but he and Vergil needed their space for a little while, and at least he wasn't getting drunk. Trish gave him that sad smile of hers and sat down, a coffee with three sugars and two creams already in front of her.

"Actually, your timing is perfect." She showed him a tiny silver watch conveniently concealed in her cleavage.

He scowled at her, making it perfectly clear that he would not be bought back with a glimpse of breasts. She gave him a look that said she didn't understand his hostility and continued speaking. "I thought we should talk, it's been a while and I'm worried about you." She took his hands in hers and rubbed her thumbs over them.

"Were you worried when you left?" He spat out, jerking his hands away from hers. This brought tears to her eyes as he knew it would, but it still made him feel guilty. "Look Trish, I'm sorry, maybe this wasn't the best time for you to walk back into my life. I got a lot of shit goin' on right now. I'm not over this." He felt like his intestines were decaying from being so nice. He got up to leave but she caught his sleeve.

"Please Dante! Just for a little while? Can't we talk as two normal people instead of ex lovers?"

"Lovers?" He plopped down again looking dangerously into her eyes. "You gotta be fucking with my head if you want me to believe that you brought love into it at any time. We fucked, Trish. We fucked a lot, but there was no love there. It doesn't matter how many times you say it if ya don't mean it!"

The other customers were quickly exiting the cafe while covering their ears, but Dante paid no attention to them. Vergil cared about him. Maybe even loved him, 'No, No, NO! I came here to block that out!' He ran a hand down his face savagely and looked at the woman across the table from him. "Alright, we'll talk. Our ex whatever-the-hell-you-wanna-call-it is taboo though, okay?" She nodded, looking down into her coffee. "Do you think we could go somewhere else though? The people here look like they're gonna throw me out." They stood together, abandoning the caffeine and left quietly.

He wouldn't look at her as they walked. It brought back too many painful memories that he wasn't willing to relive. Eventually she stopped at a park and sat on the bench, crossing her legs. "I didn't lie when I said I was worried you know... I can't relax until Vergil moves out of the store." He glared, standing in front of her.

"That better not be what this is all about. Vergil's my brother and something tells me all killing me shit has stopped. He's gonna stay with me." He spoke with great confidence and felt smug that he had managed to convince Vergil. The end justified the means.

Trish's head whipped up at him, mouth hanging open, eyes wide with astonishment and... fear? "Dante are you insane? He's a murderer! A power hungry manipulative-"

"Shut up Trish! You don't know him. You only knew him as a monster under Mundus control. He was a fuckin' mind slave back then, and if you'd shut the fuck up about him and just talk to the guy, you'd see why I keep him around!" He kicked a forgotten sand castle over in aggravation as her face went pale.

"I... I'd like that Dante, I truly would, but he hates me. If he's said anything to you about me, please don't believe it. Even the sweetest people can lie! He hasn't said anything about me, has he?" She had begun to scratch at the nail polish on her right thumb.

Dante thought back to the last time he had seen the two together. "Nah, not even when you tried to kill him. Not one bad word about you."

Her face relaxed slightly, but not much and there was something dark dancing behind her eyes. "It's always been about Vergil, hasn't it though? You have the brother you lost, so why are you still hanging back?" He studied her face a little, taking note of the tightness in her forehead.

"Hanging back with what?"

She scratched harder at her nail. "Your life Dante! Live for god's sake! Let him go and be with people who will love you, not someone who will destroy you..."

His eyes narrowed and he spat on the sand. "You mean like you did?" Trish's eyes filled with tears again which she glared at him through them. 'Shit... not this again I hate it when people cry...' The tears started to roll down her cheeks, as ominous as the greying clouds that were approaching on the horizon.

"I love you! From the night I came to your store I always knew that one day you and I would be together, that we'd be perfect..." The wind picked up, blowing yellowing leaves from their respective trees.

"We might have been, Trish, But you also loved Neal, and James, and Dominick, and Trace, and Jack... The list goes on. Why else would you fuck each of them in my bed, huh? I got a new fucking mattress 'cause I could still smell all their cum every night!" Thunder rumbled in the dark clouds, causing them both to look at the sky. Trish stood and put her hands in Dante's once more.

"I can't excuse leaving, and I know that I have no right asking you... but in time... could we start over?"

Dante's eyes widened in disbelief. "You're nuts. You have to be. I loved you so much! You were my one escape from the world and then you just..." He turned away from her, swallowing the lump in his throat. "I can't believe I'm actually having this fucking conversation! I only caught you on your third guy and then you left with him. After that you had way more than just the guys I mentioned. I'm goin' home, thanks for the shitty time!" He started to move away but she grabbed his shoulder and kissed him deeply before pulling away.

Dante looked at her, completely stunned and disgusted. "You didn't feel anything?" she asked, all hope draining from her features.

He clenched his fists tightly. "Nope." She paused before wiping the corner of his mouth with her thumb.

"I... I got lipstick on you. You wouldn't want to take that home to your precious brother." He wanted to take out his guns and shoot her repeatedly in the head, but he just walked away from her. "I LOVE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" she screeched after him, causing a lump to rise once more in his throat. "Fine, go back to Vergil... But remember that I warned you. You'll be sorry you made this choice!" He could hear the sobs in her voice and fought back his own tears.

Fat drops of rain began to splatter on the pavement as he broke into a run, gritting his teeth together. Fork lightning crackled overhead, rattling him even more. He had to get back to Vergil. Vergil could talk him down, Vergil would help him, Vergil would care for him unconditionally, always, Vergil wouldn't leave him, he had promised. Or had he? Dante couldn't even remember any more and it was throwing him into a state of panic. This was only increased as he approached the Devil Never Cry for he saw dark figures moving around, only two of them looking remotely human. A thin sword flashed and gunshots sounded, the two people calling warnings to each other. Vergil was in trouble.

Vergil heard his twin call up that he was heading out to clear his head before the front door had slammed shut. 'Well I suppose I must look on the bright side, he hasn't shunned me in any way. I certainly would have been a touch uncomfortable if out of nowhere my brother told me he loved me... That's silly; I haven't said that much... yet.' He put down the towel he was using to dry the dishes and closed his eyes, kneading his temples. 'Oh Vergil, what is becoming of you?' he asked himself, going back to the dishes. With those done, he made his way downstairs again and pressed the message button. Hearing the voice of his tormentor sound so sad and unsure felt sick and wrong, and when his breathing had resumed its normal rate, he found that he has crushed the answering machine.

He inhaled deeply but quickly clapped a hand over his nose as a rancid scent filled his nostrils. The stench caused him to look around in shock, wondering if there was some small animal's burrow he had not removed. It was only when a trickle of sand piled on the floor next to his foot did he realise what was going on. He dropped and rolled towards the stairs before the Sloth brought its scythe into his range. He took the stairs two at a time, sensing more sins invading the process and finding a Greed in the bed room. Finally in reach of his sword, he closed his fingers around the hilt and drew it, lopping one of its limbs off.

More sins began to break in through the windows of the second floor. "I see now." He said to the unhearing beings, a bitter smile twisting his lips. "She brought him out of the house and sent all of you here, knowing that though I can perform basic tasks I am still not in peak condition. This way... She can both get me out of the way, and have Dante... How unfortunate for her, I do not intend to die here." A lust dragged its claw down his arm, leaving a deep gash and causing his to wince. He sliced the offending creature to ribbons, whipping his blade through the air and dicing the remaining ones in the room. Blood was beginning to dribble down Vergil arm and he heard more crashes on the main floor. 'Brilliant.' He thought, ripping his shirt and binding his arm as best he could. 'If I am blamed for the destruction of this store there will be hell to pay.'

A gunshot sounded from down stairs and Lady's voice called up. "Is anyone home?" He moved swiftly down the steps, watching her pounding bullets into the sloth from earlier. She looked directly into his eyes, before turning her guns toward him and firing at whatever sin had crept up unnoticed. "Vergil what the hell is going on here? There are demons swarming outside, I had to fight my way in here!"

He cut up a Pride beside her. "I'm glad to see you have met my devoted fans, they can't seem to get enough of me and I've no doubt that they have increased in number. Why are you here?" She shot at the ceiling, knocking down several monsters.

"I came to see how you two were doing after my advice yesterday. I know it was inconsiderate of me to not explain more fully but in all honesty, you guys really need to figure that stuff out for yourself. Where is Dante anyway?"

Vergil stuck his sword through another one's head as they walked outside. "He went out... to meet with someone. I thought you didn't want to be involved."

She rolled her eyes and pulled the Kalina Anne off of her back, firing it into the crowd of sins. "Well obviously I'm already involved; I might as well see this thing through to the end!" Thunder rumbled above them in the roiling clouds, and the sky lit up briefly before rain started to splash all over them. In a fluid movement, the first row of monsters leapt for him, letting out unearthly sounds from their cavernous mouths.

Vergil pushed Lady behind him to keep her out of the way and cut them in two. "I'll take the left if you think you can handle the right. I need to be completely focussed and I won't be able to manage that if I'm worried about accidently hitting you with my attacks."

She grinned and patted his back. "Aw, you care! Don't worry Vergil, I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine."

They ran off into their designated directions and immediately started their assault. The smell of Vergil's blood seemed to draw the creatures more towards him, causing more nicks and scrapes on his part. His hair had become slicked to his scalp from the rain and blood that continually splattered overhead. It filled his senses, and he revelled in the feeling of power he was experiencing. It was like the good old times, when all he needed to do was unsheathe his sword for a moment and the opponent would be dead without realising it. "Vergil! Watch out!" One of the creatures ripped a wound in his chest, which the devil healing process (not yet at full power) closed partially. "They seem to be thinning out!" She called to him once more, smiling.

His eyes widened as the lust lunged at her and flung Yamoto, spearing it straight through the middle. "Keep your guard up woman!" He yelled, well aware that the few demons left on his side were advancing at an alarming rate.

Suddenly, they were shredded by a broader sword, followed by many bullets. He looked down the street in surprise to see Dante pounding down the cement towards him, a slightly crazed look in his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING VERG? YOU DON'T JUST THROW YOU'RE ONLY FUCKING WEAPON!" Then he was there, throwing himself into Vergil's form, his body shaking so hard it was almost convulsing. Vergil held his twin in shock, amazed at the way Dante clung to him.

He looked to Lady for advice and saw her motioning for him to take his brother in doors. "I can handle the rest." She mouthed to him.

Dante's death grip moved to his shoulders and he crushed his lips against Vergil's. His numb mind tried to function but only sent signals into his limbs, allowing him to lift his twin in a sort of front ways piggy back ride and carry him inside. He twisted his face away, ignoring the pang of loss when their lips separated. Not easily deterred, the younger started to nibble Vergil's lower lip, sending shivers of delight up his spine. "Dante... Dante stop!" His brother looked so lost that Vergil knew it wasn't just rain that wet his cheeks.

"Verg... you'll stay with me right? You won't leave even if I don't give you sex? I'll do it if you promise not to go! I can't be alone again! You can't do that to me!"

Vergil sighed and held his shaking twin close, carrying him to the bathroom. "I will not leave Dante... You don't need to sleep with me to guarantee that. I promise." He started towelling off his twins hair with one hand, the other still wrapped protectively around him. Lady came in a few minutes later and nodded silently to him before cleaning her own wounds.

"Vergil?" Came the male voice next to his ear.

"Yes?"

Lady was watching intently, a tiny frown playing at her lips. "About the dreams... You know the ones. Um, they aren't about women." Vergil froze slightly, but forced himself to continue padding down Dante's arms.

"This isn't really a choice time for us to be having this conversation, can it wait?"

Strands of hair moved back and forth on his shoulder as Dante shook his head. "If I don't say it now I'll never be able to say it. I have erotic dreams about a guy, and at first I figured it was just your influence you know? But now I'm not sure, I think I might be bisexual."

"Oh for God's sake!" Both brothers jumped as Lady let out an exasperated sigh. "This is bizarre you guys. One second you're wailing on Vergil's shoulder the next you're discussing your sexual orientation? Pick an emotion and stick with it. When you calm down I want to see you in the reception area, Dante."

Vergil threw her and icy glare. 'Who does she think she is?' "Dante isn't your slave Lady, don't treat him like one."

"Stop babying him Vergil! There are some things he needs to face and it's obvious he's not going to do it on his own. You need to trust that I know what I'm doing and I need to rely on you to keep yourself alive without help for five minutes!" She bit back, storming out of the room and clomping down the stairs.

Vergil held Dante closer. "You don't need to go."

Dante sighed and stood, looking away. "But I want to, Lady always knows what she's talking about... You two are a lot alike." He walked downstairs, leaving Vergil alone in the bathroom.

Dante trudged down the stairs to where Lady was sweeping the sand left by the demons away. "Have a seat." She indicated to two chairs she had salvaged from the fight. He went quietly, highly unusual behaviour on his part but he figured it would be better to get this over with. "Okay." She threw herself into the vacant chair. "How do you feel about Vergil?"

He blinked, confused. "He's my brother..." Lady crossed her legs.

"That's a fact, not a feeling. We'll come back to it. Tell me about Vergil, recently."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Uh... well, I saved him when he came to my door; he cooks and cleans up after me. When I brought him back I made him tell me the shit that happened... uh, I wanted him to stay you know? Keep what's left of the Sparda family together. Why are you rollin' your eyes? You asked!"

She let out another sigh. "It's nothing, keep going."

"'Kay, so he keeps gettin' attacked but by this point he's holding up pretty well. I tell him to stay again 'cause I can talk to him about anything." He smiled to himself. "He's great like that, I didn't even freak out when he told me when he was gay, or when it turned out he had a man crush on me."'Aw shit she's got that look on her face again...'

A firm crease was set between Lady's eyebrows. "Okay Dante, I'm going to give you a scenario to work with. Forget what we've been talking about completely." He nodded and she continued. "An attractive girl has come to stay with you. You are surprised but soon find yourself enjoying her company. We'll call her Vee. She does pretty much anything for you and you find that you can trust her more than anyone in the world. You unwittingly start to show off to her, not big things mind you, little ones like walking around topless more often than usual. Here's her problem. Vee is wanted by something big like an abusive boyfriend but she loves you. Her love is wrong in the eyes of society but she can't change it. You do everything in your power to protect her and even let her sleep in your bed. Stop grinning you pervert! She swears she will stay with you without strings attached which is something you aren't used to. You decide that you want her to stay with you forever and even go as far as offering your body to make her stay, even though she's TOLD you that she will. Repeatedly. Hypothetically, how would you say you feel towards this girl who has given you everything from household chores to unconditional love and trust?"

He laughed, chewing his thumbnail. "Wouldn't that be great? Do you know where I can find her? Anyway, hypothetically speaking, if I've already done that much shit, I'd say I loved her."

There was a glint in Lady's eye that was starting to freak Dante out. "Dante, how do you feel about Vergil?"

"What does that have to do with-" and again he felt that familiar click as things fell into place. The grin fell off his face and his hand flew up to cover his mouth, eyes wide. "No... Oh fuck no... shit!" She moved a little closer to him, glaring as his other hand fumbled with his hair.

"Accept it. If I hadn't stepped in you would have never figured it out."

"But I can't... he's my brother! This is wrong! I don't!" She let out a snarl, jerked his hands away from his face and kissed him on the mouth. 'Woah. No this is wrong! What about Ver-' She pulled away sharply, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"What were you thinking about just now? Tell me!"

He blinked rapidly, confused, rubbing his own lips. "I dunno, that it felt wrong? That I would be hurting Vergil? Fuck! Why are you always making me say this shit!"

A satisfied smile wormed its way onto her lips. "You wouldn't even think about it if I didn't. Now I'm going to go back to my apartment, and you are going to wait here until you've sorted this through your head. If you don't you'll end up doing something you'll regret. Call me if you guys need anything!"

She left then, and he stayed in that chair for about an hour, gnawing the skin off of his lip. 'I... I don't know how to deal with this... it's all movin' too fast. Heh, I bet Trish saw it too. She knows I would always pick my brother over a mom look alike.' He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he jolted up, sticking both guns in Vergil's stoic face.

"Shall I take this to mean you want to wait on dinner?"

Dante nodded and put down his guns. "Sorry, I just gotta think a little more, can we eat up stairs?" Vergil gave a little jerk of his head which Dante took as a yes before watching the elder twin retreat up the stairs with slightly slumped shoulders. 'I wonder what's wrong with him... shit... okay, I can do this, it's easy, right?' He walked up the stairs slowly, biding his time, drawing out the last few moments to himself before he had to confront Vergil.

His twin's head popped out of the doorway. "That was... shorter than I expected. Ah well, dinner will be ready momentarily. I made something special tonight... just have a seat on the bed."

Dante chewed his abused lip briefly before speaking up. "Hey Verg, can you do me a favour?"

"Of course I can, but I might not."

Dante glared. "_Will_ you do me a favour?"

Vergil's face became guarded. "...Certainly."

"Okay, kiss me. Not too hard, I just gotta check somethin'." Vergil blinked, seemingly struck dumb. "Hey, it was you who said 'certainly' without checking the request first." Dante reminded him nervously. The elder gave a sort of jerky nod and a thin lipped smile, stepping out on to the landing. His shaking hands cupped Dante's cheeks and his face drew nearer but then paused.

"You're quite sure?"

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Dante practically lunged the rest of the distance, letting the feel of his brother's smooth lips engulf his own. 'Well shit,' he thought 'This feels... right. I feel kinda sleepy, but alive, my cheeks hurt like I've been smiling too much, but I haven't even started.' He closed his eyes and deepened it, feeling Vergil's mouth respond.

Suddenly Vergil took control of the kiss, twisting his tongue around Dante's in a skilful intricacy making the younger shiver in delight. He gripped the back of the older twin's head with one hand, the other snaking up his now-dry shirt. He was dizzy, he was delirious, the feeling threatened to swallow him and in the back of his mind something was screaming that things were moving too quickly. Vergil jerked away, looking a little shaken. A soft pink flush had made its self known on his face and his breathing was somewhat strained. "I... I'm sorry, I took that much too far and I quite lost myself." Dante just clapped a hand over Vergil's mouth to cut off the stream of apology.

"Shut up. I think I'm in love with you."

Vergil's eyes widened and all of his apologies died in his throat along with his breath. It remained that way for a few moments after Dante had dropped his hand. Vergil straightened. "Please wait on the bed; I will serve dinner in just a moment." He spun on his heel and was about to walk away when Dante's hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't just brush that off! Gimme some feedback here!"

Vergil's insides constricted. "What could I possibly say to follow that up? I've already told you my feelings and I will be phoning Lady after dinner."

"Why?" He sighed and led his brother to the bed, sitting him down. "She has obviously given you the notion that you have romantic feelings towards me."

He turned on his heel and was about to head for the kitchen when Dante dragged him back. "Hey, don't you fucking brush off my feelings like that! Lady helped me figure it out. She didn't tell me one way or the other, she just gave me a shove you know?"

Vergil delicately took his twin's hand off of his shoulder. "We will talk about this after dinner. We will not turn it into a battleground." He had had such high hopes for this meal and was frustrated with Lady for disrupting it. He swept into the kitchen and put on an oven mitt that smelled like Trish's perfume. 'Why can't you believe it?' he asked himself. Dante's words had seemed pure enough but he couldn't bring himself to raise his hope so high as to believe that he could find this kind of happiness. He had been so separate from the world as of late that having love returned seemed a ridiculous fantasy. He took a steaming pizza out of the oven and tossed off the glove, sighing heavily. He pressed his palms against closed eyes and was surprised to find that they felt damp. 'Am I... crying?' His hands dropped from him eyes to his cheeks, brushing against tear tracks. 'Damn... You are disgusting Vergil, what is this? Why are you crying? Do you even have a reason?' He asked himself, trying to wipe them away without making the skin red.

He heard Dante come in and turned away from the door. "Look... I know you don't want to talk about this right now but I need to. I'll go crazy if I don't! Hey, are you even listening?" Once again Vergil felt a hand clench the skin on his shoulder, whipping him around before he had time to mask his expression. He saw Dante's expression change from anger to astonishment. "You... You're crying!"

Vergil tried to be as monotonous as he possibly could with tears coursing down his cheeks. "My goodness you're observant. It is a gift, it truly is."

His brother ignored his sarcasm and started rubbing them off. "What made you start Dude? Was it me?" Vergil batted Dante's hands away. "I'm not certain, but they don't seem like they plan on stopping any time soon. I am such a blubbering child..."

Dante ran his tongue softly along the tear lines, causing Vergil to stiffen considerably. "Hey, chill." Muttered the younger. "You don't gotta hide your emotional shit when you're with me. Corny as it sounds; I'll accept you no matter what."

"Oh? Is that also because you love me?" Vergil got a kick in the shins from this response.

"No Dumbass. 'Cause you're my brother. We share shit like this, dig? Don't make fun of this!"

Vergil rolled his wet eyes. "Oh yes, you love me and you have only now gotten it through your head. Care to explain this love?"

Dante blinked and shrugged, moving closer. "I wasn't afraid when you told me you were gay and you liked me, I show off to you-"

"Well then, it must be love!"

Dante kissed him, rolling his tongue over Vergil's lips. "Don't interrupt! I get freaked out whenever I can't find you anywhere- you could even be in the bathroom and I would still be terrified that you've left me. I didn't kill you, even when you tried to strangle me. Your being here makes me feels safe and... happy. I stopped working when I thought you were dead and even being with Trish couldn't stop that completely. You're the only person that hasn't left 'cause I wouldn't fuck em' but also the first one I wouldn't have minded if we did. I never want you to leave again... I love you." Dante looked over at the top of the stove and grinned. "You made me pizza too! What's not to love there?"

Vergil bit his lip to stop himself from making a snide comment. "Yes... I did. I felt you needed some comfort food. Now let me get it set up on a plate for you."

His twin obediently let the kitchen and with a few swift slicing movements, the meal was cut and being slid onto a plate. In the distance he could swear he heard a phone ringing and when he entered the bed room he found Dante on the cordless sitting cross legged on the bed. "So yeah, that's how it happened Lady." The younger twin flinched and held the phone away from his ear as the irate woman started yelling in the other room. Dante looked up at Vergil apologetically. "I think she wants to talk to you." He said, accepting the food offered to him.

The elder sighed and put the phone to his ear. "Lady, we are eating dinner right now and I would greatly appreciate it if you would call back at a less inconvenient time."

It was as though an eruption was occurring on the other end of the phone. "HE REALIZES HE LOVES YOU, TRIES TO TELL YOU AND YOU DISMISS HIS FEELINGS? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Lady please, we should discuss this once you've calmed down a-"

"NO! NO WAY! I'M NOT LETTING YOU GET OUT OF THIS THAT EASILY!"

A spectacular headache exploded behind his eyes. "Alright! Can you lower you voice at the very least?"

There was a slight pause on the other end, and then, "Fine. Vergil, I know how much you love Dante, I know how important his happiness is to you. So why aren't you accepting his returned feelings?"

Vergil massaged his free temple. "It isn't real Lady." He said, moving out of the room and down the stairs. "It's an idea you've planted in his head and because he has such blind faith in your words, he decided to follow through. Once he realises this, he will be devastated."

There was a heavy sigh on the other end, causing the sound to crackle and splutter. "Okay Vergil, I'm going to go through this stream of logic with you too. When I'm done, go and talk to Dante and for god's sake, accept what he says okay?" She launched into her argument and though Vergil was tempted to press the end button, he was intrigued. When she finished he was quiet. "Look, I know that recently you've been hurt really badly both physically and mentally, but don't deny yourself and the one you care about a chance at happiness, okay? Well, I'll talk to you later Vergil, give Dante my regards."

There was a click and he set the phone down, running his fingers down his face. 'And still, people can't understand why I prefer men.' He walked up the stairs again in time to see Dante wolfing down half of the pizza in one go. "I would have thought you learned your lesson from this morning's fiasco."

Dante chewed thoroughly before swallowing. "I didn't eat lunch, besides; I figured you already had some!"

Instead of rolling his eyes, Vergil sat next to Date and looked at him closely. "Dante, I just got off the phone with Lady and she brought up some interesting points, but I want to hear it once more from you."

Dante's eyebrows shot up incredulously. "You're kiddin' me right? Why are you making me say it so much? Fuck! You know, I'm not that comfortable with it either but it's getting harder an' harder to deny you know?"

Vergil thought: 'If you were uncomfortable with it, why were you molesting my face with your lips in the kitchen?' But refrained from saying it out loud. "Alright then. What would you like me to do about it? I obviously care about you, but we both seem at unsure of how to proceed with them."

Dante chewed his lip and grinned. "We could fuck."

Vergil gave him a frosty look. "You know, if I were to look inside your mind I think it would read like this: Sex, Brandy, abandonment, sex, guns, shiny objects, pizza, sex. Shall I continue?" Dante flipped him off and helped himself to more pizza. "Besides, I hardly think you would be ready for any penetration at this point." The younger flushed at that. "Who says I'd be on the bottom, huh?" Vergil chuckled and looked into his twin's eyes. "Do you know how gay sex works?" Dante went even redder then. "The dick goes into whatever hole's available right?" Vergil put his hand over his eyes and laughed harder that he had in a long time. By the end, he wiped the tears of mirth away and chuckled. "That is why I will be dominant. I will not allow you to make love to my belly button or nose. Is there any pizza left?"

The younger looked frustrated and sheepish at the same time. "No. 'Course not."

The two went to bed at around eleven thirty; Dante curled up tightly in his brother's embrace. Though his eyes were closed, he could sense Vergil watching him, searching his face. 'Man... Vergil seems like a total tight-ass but when you get down to it, he's pretty soft; he just doesn't know how to show it. Heh, fuckin' icicle. Damn warm though... I guess I really do...' Sleep wafted over him, carrying him slowly back to the dream. It was early tonight and he wondered if it meant something.

_The body moving over him was warm, and the broad calloused hand was running over areas it really shouldn't be. He gasped, throwing his head back in ecstasy and moaning. This time though, he had to know for sure. He reached down and tilted up the man's chin. Vergil's face looked up at him and smiled, kissing the fingers that held it. This morning, it probably would have shocked Dante, but tonight he just closed his eyes until the dream Vergil took his shoulder and for the first time, spoke. "Wake up."_

Dante jolted awake, dismayed to see that it was still dark. He looked over at the clock and tried not to groan. He had only been asleep for three hours but he felt wide awake, like something electric was in the air. Quietly detaching himself from his brother, he started for the bathroom, looking back briefly to see Vergil's sleeping face with all of his hair mashed down flat. In the bathroom, Dante ran himself a short hot shower, hoping it would make him tired again, but to no effect. Afterwards he stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself, taking a hand and flicking his hair back in the style that Vergil always would. 'He did that to separate himself from me... or maybe just so people could tell us apart.' As he turned to leave the bathroom, he felt a huge electric shock flood through his system, taking his breath away.

"You should have died back on the island Vergil... I was even thinking about leaving you alone. So noble, you wouldn't even tell him it was me. You disgust me... even now you stand in my way, in the way of our happiness! You need to die, and then, when Dante sees the damage done to the body, he'll assume another demon attack got the best of you. Don't be sad though... I truly am doing this for Dante. You would only hold him back!" This last statement was followed by another surge of electricity. Dante twisted his head around to confirm what he already knew to be true.

"T...Trish?"

Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! It has now officially been three weeks since the last chapter! The next one will come sooner, I promise. It will also probably be the last one (I was going to make this the last one and have it be longer but I felt I had to get something up). Thankyou to all those who read and review!

Aivoth- I agree, there aren't enough stories with Dante and Vergil but I'm starting to see more which makes me very happy!

Vixyfox- Thankyou! I love cuddly moments myself.

Dmc Fan- I am SO sorry this came as late as it did! Your comment boosted my ego and made my day.

Sw33t D4rk Angel- They're one of my favorite pairing too!

shiroi-miko- your comment made me feel like a whole batch of triple chocolate brownies!

Dark Mage Makai- I'm glad you enjoy it! once again, sorry about the lateness!


	6. To See You

To See You

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, guns, etc. Of Devil May Cry.

Warning: This story contains violence, a bit of gore and homosexual incest. Please do not read if you will be offended.

Chapter six: To See You

The electricity fizzled out of her hands and she staggered backwards a few paces, realising what had just happened. "D...Dante?" It sounded as though she was choking on is name. "You shouldn't have been..." He remained in that position, just looking at her over his shoulder, watching the words stick in her throat. She tried to start again. "Why w..with... and hair!" She gestured frantically at her own, yanking it as though hoping to pull it out. Dante rotated slowly until he was able to fully face her. A single thought surfaced from his whirling head.

"It was you. You did it..." He was finding it difficult to completely wrap his mind around it.

Trish held her head tightly and shook it violently from side to side. "No! I thought it was- I would never hurt you Dante!"

He felt Vergil's presence just outside the door, listening, and wondered when he had woken up. It all seemed so surreal. "You're nuts Trish. No, you're a fuckin' psycho! You did all that shit-"

"I needed time to be with other people! I told you that when I left, you said you understood!"

A fierce rage pulsed through him so that when he next spoke it was practically a roar. "I'M TALKING ABOUT VERGIL! THERE'S MORE TO LIFE THAN OUR OLD RELATIONSHIP TRISH! YOU'RE THE REASON HE WAS HALF DEAD, THE REASON HE SCREAMED AT NIGHT! YOU DID THAT TO HIM! IT WAS ALL YOU!" He was hyperventilating now, and an overpowering hatred filled his senses.

Obviously she could see it for she cringed away from him and tried to speak. "Dante please understand! If Vergil dies, you can be happy again! We could even start a family, please!"

A harsh laugh barked from his throat and he shook his head, eyes blazing. "You just don't get it, do ya? I love him Trish. He means more to me than you ever have or will." Vergil chose this moment to enter, filling the already cramped room with his frosted aura. Dante could practically feel the temperature drop a few degrees with the look of cold disgust Vergil was boring into Trish.

"Well then, you've heard it from the best I suppose." His voice, still crisp and light sounded guttural with loathing. Trish looked as though she hadn't even noticed the elder's entrance, too busy diminishing from Dante's words. Her hands were covering her face now and she let out a broken sob, shaking. Even through his anger, Date couldn't help but feel a pang of pity for this creature that had caused both brothers such deep anguish.

"Stop." Vergil's hand clamped down on the arm Dante hadn't realised he had been raising towards her. "You are a compassionate person by nature, but I cannot allow you to extend that to this woman."

Trish, who had been peering at them from between her fingers now shrieked. "He's going to kill me! Dante please, don't let him do this! I love you so much..." Then in a swift movement she dropped her hands from her face and raised them again, this time outstretched, in an almost beckoning motion.

Instantly, Scissors began melting out of the walls with their howling, shrieking laughs. A stunned Dante felt Vergil grab his arm and yank him into the other room before the sharp blades could reach him. 'What the fuck...' He didn't get to finish his thought before trousers were tossed at his head. Vergil grabbed ebony from beside the bed and fired at the monsters pouring into the room.

"I would rather you didn't fight naked Dante. You may lose something important in battle, not to mention provide me with a large distraction." Vergil's voice was still slightly soft from sleep but his movements were alert and wary. He had been partially dressed with his sword slung at his side from the time that he had entered the bathroom and so was more equipped than the younger. Dante blushed and pulled on his pants, retrieving ivory while his brother held the assault at bay.

Scissors swooped down low from the ceiling, marionettes slipped from small red portals and Lusts Zigzagged in from the broken windows. Through the chaos, Vergil saw Trish clack slowly out of the bathroom in those monstrous boots, watching the fray with a victorious expression on her face. He tossed the gun he was holding back to Dante and took up his sword, caressing it briefly with his fingers before wetting it with the spray of blood that came off the minced demons. His full speed felt exhilarating as his hair flattened with the weight of blood. Trish's eyes became harder but she continued to watch, still certain her horde of mindless creatures would obey her to the end and would overcome the brothers.

Vergil whirled and sliced through the air with the grace of a dancer, the dying screams of agony providing his music. He heard Dante join in, the chopping of his broader blade contrasting with the almost whip like sound of his own. He could sense Dante moving as he fought. He knew where the younger twin was headed, and didn't try to stop him.

Trish bolted to the door when she saw Dante making his way over to her, red painted nails scrabbling around the handle frantically. Dante grabbed her arm with a pained, angry look on his face. "So, you tell me you love me, then ya leave your demons to kill me huh? That's some fucked up shit right there, but it ain't love. Way back when, Vergil might have done somethin' like that, but at least he'd try to kill me himself. Why?"

She jerked her arm away and flattened her back against the door with a bitter smile. "Oh honey, I love you, I do. I just love staying alive more. You would kill me, and if you didn't, let's face it, I'd make sure Vergil _and _you would suffer. If it's a choice between dying for you and living when I could find someone just as good, then sorry doll, I'm picking myself. Good bye Dante."

The bite of a scythe sang through his stomach and she blew him a kiss, bolting from the room. He stuck ivory into the beast's mouth behind him and fired repeatedly, reducing its head to dust, afterwards holding his stomach and cringing. It had been a long time since he had taken a direct hit like that and though the devil healing process partially closed it almost instantly, trickles of blood were still slowly oozing from it.

In an instant his twin was at his side, inspecting him with worry set deep into his features. Dante waved him away and shot several scissors from the ceiling, eyeing the broken bodies of the marionettes. Hey Verg... I want you to call Lady for me to take care of this shit; we're going after that bitch."

Vergil tilted his head in acknowledgement and gripped his arm, pulling him outside. "She is already on her way. I felt something was wrong when you left to shower. She was not happy at being roused but she agreed to oversee any actions that may transpire at the store."

Dante nodded distractedly before heading to his motorcycle and throwing his leg over it. "We can still catch her, get on."

The Devil healing process was working well on his stomach which had almost completely stopped bleeding. Without a word, Vergil jumped on behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around Dante's torso as the tires squealed into motion. The cold night pressed in around them but neither man felt the chill in the thrill of the chase. Both were streaked with the blood of demons and it was a miracle they weren't stuck together as they abandoned the vehicle soon after glimpsing their target.

The motorcycle swerved out of control in its driverless state, skidding on its side for a moment before crashing in to the wall of a nearby building. Dante paid it no mind, running in perfect synchronization his other half. From his peripheral vision he could see Vergil's face tightening into a cruel smirk, face flushed and eyes bright with the thrill of impending murder.

Trish looked over at the approaching twins in astonishment and made a leap to the eaves trough of a nearby house. She would have made it had the bullet not gone through her shoulder, shocking her off balance and sending her thudding to the ground. She looked like a rabid animal as she clutched her shoulder, chest heaving up and down.

Dante lowered his smoking gun, his eyes as cold as Vergil's. Time almost stood still as the three watched each other, eyes darting back and forth.

Vergil spoke first. "Since it seems that you cannot move with that insignificant pain in your shoulder, I will be a gentleman and allow you to remain in that spot. Now, I am going to remind you of our last conversation before my arrival here. I was more than slightly delirious at the time but I'm certain you can fill in the parts where my memory is foggy." An icy stare was his only response from the woman bleeding on the asphalt. "Mundus had left my death to you as I had failed him multiple times. Now, as we all know by this point you neglected to do that. After approximately three months of torture however, you did come back to the ruins for a final time to kill me. I believe your words were: 'Don't fret; when you are gone Dante will live only for me. He no longer needs vermin like you to make him happy and though I usually love to watch scum fight, I don't have time to see something so worthless die. You should be happy. A monster created to fight should die fighting. Goodbye Vergil.'

"Your mistake was returning Yamato to me and leaving without the certainty of my death. I did not expect such stupidity on your part... Still, I suppose I am getting off topic. You are going to die. I am the monster you always thought of me and yet I am still –if you will pardon my humbleness- nothing compared to you. Don't move I'm not done." Trish, who had been attempting to crawl away found herself impale through her stomach, effectively pinned to the ground. A gurgling scream rose from her throat, tearing from her mouth and echoing into the night.

Vergil's face remained calm but a crazed delight played in his eyes. "I know it is a long speech but I've had some time to prepare it. Don't worry though; I'm almost done so please bear with me a few more lines. I am going to give you something you never would have allowed me. A swift death." Trish turned her face imploringly to Dante, her scraped and bleeding cheek making her seem even more pitiful.

"Please..." She begged him with terror stricken eyes. "I never meant for any of this to happen. Mundus made me in the shape of your Mother , and he must have given me her heart because I love you more than anything!" It was her last attempt to live, but it was the wrong thing to say. All of the pity had left Dante's face, leaving loathing and disgust in its place. He walked towards her with his guns raised. "My Mother loved Vergil and I equally as her _children_. She'd never do anything to hurt us and she'd never fuck with our heads! The fact that you'd even compare yourself to her makes me sick! Go to hell!"

Trish cried out and thrust out her hand towards him, using her lightning to knock ebony from Dante's hand, only to have it caught by the elder twin. Vergil was struck with déjà vu and he looked stoically at his brother. "This seems to be becoming a habit. Ah well, I suppose I wouldn't mind trying it your way. Again." Dante had the same fierce brightness lurking behind his eyes as a sick smile spread over his face. "Hey Verg, remember what we used to say?" the twins pressed their backs together, aligning the guns perfectly. They spoke the word as one. "Jackpot."

She may have tried to let out one final shriek but it died before it was born. Trish slumped to the ground, all life gone from the eye that had remained intact. Both bullets had torn through her head, giving her the instant death that Vergil had promised, but he wasn't done yet. An uncharacteristic cry of passion and anger shattered his mask of ice as he jerked his beloved sword from her corpse before plunging it in again, stabbing her over and over until Dante caught his arm.

"She's dead Verg. That's all. It's done."

Vergil looked at his brother for a moment, staring at the person who loved him, who had saved his life, who meant the world to him. His twin was drenched in blood but he had never looked more beautiful than he did then. The elder of the two sheathed his sword and kissed the younger deeply. Dante, shocked but aroused kissed back, letting out an involuntary groan before pulling back briefly. "Shop." Was all he could say before their lips connected again in a frenzy. Vergil's tongue dipped into the younger's mouth, probing while receiving eager responses. They made their way inch by inch, past the body and back to the Devil Never Cry, pausing only for a moment to open the door.

Had either of them been paying attention, they would have noticed Lady waiting to harass them with a broom. When she saw what they were doing however, she just slunk out of the store to check up on any other messes the brothers had made, mentally vowing that they would have to pay her double for her services.

In the meantime, the twins had made it up the stairs and were in the process of exploring each other's bodies with their hands. "Wait Dante... I mean it, give me a moment."

The younger backed off irritably. "What?"

Vergil sighed, running his fingers through Dante's blood caked hair, kissing his forehead softly. "Do you really want this? No, let me rephrase that. Do you really want this from me?"

He thought Dante might hit him. Instead, the younger pressed the bulge in his pants against Vergil's thigh, causing the elder twins breath to catch in his throat. "Does that feel like I don't want it? Stop doubtin' me Verg."

Vergil lowered his face, running his tongue along his brother's collar bone. "I'm a monster." He began dragging his tongue down Dante's chest.

The younger shivered against the growing sensation he was receiving, but still managed to speak. "You're not a monster, you kill monsters."

Vergil continued his trail downwards, pausing briefly to graze his teeth over a nipple, hardening it. "I killed Trish."

Dante arched forward, moaning softly. "I know... Anything else?"

Vergil dropped down and unzipped his twin's pants. "My eyes never leave you..."

Dante bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. "Th..That's creepy... but... not... aah!"

The elder ran his tongue delicately over the erect member, causing a sharp cry from the other man. "I crushed your answering machine..."

"I... I wondered..." Dante's train of speech was cut off again with a deep moan as Vergil's mouth enveloped him. Vergil flicked his tongue over the tip, nibbling ever so gently before pulling away, invoking a hiss of loss from his little brother.

The elder twin straightened, purring softly in his Dante's ear. "Hush now, I can't have you exhausted before the main event."

The younger responded by eagerly removing all remaining clothing. "Hey Verg... What else?"

Vergil's eyebrows rose. "Pardon?"

Dante chewed his lip a little, grinning nervously. "What else did ya do?"

The older of the two blinked before letting a smile invade his face. "I bled all over your only white shirt."

He felt the younger twin's chest spasm in a suppressed laugh. "Well," Dante pressed his hips into Vergil's and wrapped his arms around him, leaning back just enough to send them both toppling on to the bed. "I guess I can't ever forgive you then." Vergil chuckled softly and lifted himself just enough to look into his twins eyes.

"I love you."

"I know."

"I want you."

"Thank God."

"I'm going to take you now."

"'Bout fuckin' time."

Vergil kissed him tenderly while spreading his legs and slipping two fingers inside him, moving them in a scissor like motion. Dante reacted instinctively by wincing and tightening around them. The older twin broke the kiss and looked down at him. "I need you to relax, alright?" Dante looked like the last thing he wanted to do was relax but he closed his eyes and forced his muscles to loosen, allowing his brother to finish preparing him. The elder brushed his lips gently over Dante's eyelids. "You can still back out you know."

He said calmly but the younger shook his head firmly. "Nah, I can take it."

Vergil gave him a brief nod before embedding himself into his younger brother. Dante let out a yelp, gripping his brother's shoulders tightly. "SHIT! No, I'm okay just don't fucking move yet!" Another nod, Vergil rested his head against Dante's shaking shoulder, relishing the tight heat around him and trying to comply with his twin's wishes. It took a lot of will power not to move until Dante gave his consent, and even when Vergil received it, he forced himself to move mind numbingly slow.

"I'm not gonna break Verg..." Dante muttered, wrapping his legs around the older twin and driving him in deeper.

That was all the invitation needed as self control was flung out the window, all hell broke loose. The men gasped in pleasure, friction almost unbearable. The elder of the two wrapped his hand around Dante's throbbing member and began pumping it in time with the thrusts, hearing the deep moans escaping from his brother's mouth. He felt himself getting closer to the edge and he tried altering his angle, brushing up against something that made Dante scream, climaxing over both of their stomachs. After a few more thrusts, Vergil himself saw stars, releasing deep inside the younger twin. He fell forward, becoming encased in Dante's arms. They two lay like that for a little while, panting, until Vergil pulled out and rolled beside him.

"I love you Dante."

"I love you too."

"I swear I'll never leave you..."

"You better not... Hey, could you uh... D'ya think I could curl up to you a bit?"

"I was hoping you would."

Vergil opened his arms, allowing Dante to move gingerly into them. They two remained holding each other that night and were it not for the wreckage around them, and the blood smeared over their sweat covered bodies, they would have looked like the perfect image of peace.

**Three months later**

Vergil stood outside the store and paid the workers that were still coming down from the roof. "Thank you for coming on such short notice." He said absentmindedly as he penned in his name on the cheque.

The worker shrugged and accepted the slip of paper. "Always good doing business with you sir. You say hello to that brother of yours for me alright?"

Vergil's mouth formed a thin line. "I will do that. Have a pleasant day gentlemen."

Snow began to drift down lightly, landing of the truck as it pulled away. This company had done good work in the past, for it was them that repaired the damage made months prior. As the men drove off, they saw their client staring at the new sign they had just installed. "Real polite guy. He should try smiling once in a while though." The others nodded in agreement, one speaking up. "Him and Mr. Dante don't get along too well from what I can see. Can't really imagine why they work together, seeing as how he causes Mr. Vergil so much stress." Another unanimous nod. "Well, every family has problems; we'd best keep our noses out."

The new sign would no doubt surprise Dante though Vergil had told him the change was happening at least twice. Lady would be over later, but his younger twin had probably blocked that from his mind as well. After all, today was a work day, and on work days Dante was so focussed on his job that not even an earthquake could faze him. Vergil let out a sigh and watched his breath mist out before him in the crisp air.

The pulsating sound of a motorcycle without a muffler came roaring up the street, screeching to a halt in front of the store. Vergil turned, an exasperated half smile lifting his lips. "Show-off. We've just gotten that thing fixed and already you're abusing it. I expected better of you Dante."

His brother laughed, swinging himself from the bike. "Gotta break it in somehow Verg!" He looked up at the sign and his smile grew. "Hey, you changed the sign! Was that the truck I passed?" Vergil face became a mask of frost again as a woman passed by with her dog.

"Undoubtedly." He replied curtly, nodding to the woman as she waved. "How did the job go? I take it from the absence of blood that it was blown out of proportion."

Dante wasn't paying attention. Instead he was staring at the sign somewhat nostalgically, silently mouthing the name. Before Vergil could inquire as to why however, his twin said: "Wait here." and disappeared inside the store. When he returned, he was carrying the two amulets their mother had given to them.

"I wanted to find a good time to give it back to you 'cause they're like pieces of us, right? Our memories and shit. They got joined for a while into one again, but I couldn't wear it like that you 'cause it didn't feel right so-" Vergil pressed his lips to Dante's, cutting off the stream of babble. It was a rare occurrence in broad daylight (deserted street or no) but neither man seemed to care as they shared that gentle kiss. Once it was broken, the elder took his own necklace, hanging it around his neck and enjoying the familiar weight it held. "Thank you."

Dante fiddled with his own, slipping it on and jumping when Vergil's arm snaked around his shoulders. "It is very difficult for me to vocalise how grateful I am for this... I suppose that all I can really say is thank you. You said that they were us?"

The younger nodded, relaxing into Vergil's side. "Like pieces of us, but yeah, sorta..."

A tiny smirk formed at the edge of Vergil's lips as he bent his head ever so slightly towards Dante so that his breath ghosted over the other's ear. "Then I hope you will not be adverse to us joining them a little later tonight."

Dante's face went beet red as he caught his twin's meaning but he managed to keep his voice casual. "Yeah, why not?" He started snickering like mad and rested his cheek against Vergil's shoulder. "Hey, I've been thinkin', did you ever figure out why you showed up on my doorstep?"

Vergil was quiet for a moment before he nodded solemnly. "Yes I did."

The younger waited for the rest before realising that Vergil was not keen on completing his thought. "Well?" He prompted. "I don't care if it's bad, were you here to gut me? Didja think I was the only one who would help? Didja come with the hope of fucking me hard and fast?"

The elder shook his head. "No, nothing quite that dramatic. Remember that I had resigned myself to death. I only came to see you one last time before my body gave out on me. I wanted you to be the last thing I saw before I died so that I could cherish that memory and hold it dear. Even in the afterlife. To see that you were alright, thriving in your pizza box infested hovel. That in its self would have been alright."

Dante shuffled nervously, still not detaching himself from his furnace-like brother. "So... A little more sappy than I thought but it makes me... happy I guess, to know that you cared that much. Fuck, now I'm bein' sappy!"

Vergil chuckled contentedly, placing a small kiss on the side of Dante's head. "I love you Dante."

His brother sighed and kissed his shoulder. "I love you too Vergil. Hey, how 'bout we go in and make some coffee? I'm freezin' my ass off out here and we could even invite Lady over for a bit." Vergil's long suffering sigh was lost on Dante as they walked up the steps and into the building. Though it was still the early afternoon, they saw fit to turn on the freshly installed sign. It flickered for a moment before lighting up completely, igniting the store's name for all to see. Devil May Cry.

**End**

I'm never making a promise like that again! What are we at now, four or five weeks? Truth be told, I had the chapter complete in two weeks so I thought I could relax and focus on school work. Then my dad was like "I am lord of the computer, hear me roar!" but there you go. I'm very sorry for the delay and I want to thank the readers that stayed with me until the end here. Also, someone very dear to me passed away yesterday and though you totally don't have to, I was hoping that after reading this, perhaps you could give him a moment of silence. Thank you very much.

To my reviewers:

Dark Mage Makai: You are quite right; he did see Trish for who she really was.

highpockets: thank you for reading! If you see any horrible horrible mistakes in the future please point them out to me and I will try to figure out how to fix them.

Sw33t D4rk Ange1z: It is a pleasure to have both of you reading, I hope the late update didn't bother you too much.

Shiroi-miko: I'm glad that you are still enjoying it, I keep worrying that it gets too cheesy (especially this chapter). I don't think I'll get around to doing a sequel just becauseI can't keep my mind on their wave length for that long.

rebecca2200: I'm sorry again about the lateness! Dante was a fun character to write as.

Aivoth: You quoted my chapter! I can't describe how joyous that makes me feel! Thankyou! Don't ache Aivoth's heart!

Kez-o the Brave: I didn't want you to hate her exactly, (she's just really messed in her head) but I am glad that I was able to invoke emotion.

Lady Luce: Sorry about the speech and the text, it's partially because I want to conserve space and partially because I don't know how to write any other way. I made Trish the villain because I didn't because that she could change that quickly in the game. She didn't know Dante but she was trying to kill him and then at the end she loves him after he saves her. It just makes me sceptical. Oh well.

Lady Dragon715: I'm glad you enjoy it, sorry about the cliffy.

Dmc Fan: Thank you for staying with this story for so long I give you a big internet hug! As you can see, she did die, rather gruesomely.

Accursed Silent Hill: I'm glad you like it but the update was so late! cries Hope it was worth the wait.

MateriaDreams: The update... yeah... can you forgive me? Glad you liked the cliffhanger.

KamiKaze43v3r: I'm so happy that I keep giving positive feedback! Thanks for the review.

Kirallie: Yes she did, and yes he was. Big oops. BIG oops.

Deus De Saturnus: I was hoping I did an okay job with the smutty-ish stuff. I hope the ending is okay too!

Thank you again to everyone who read and especially those who reviewed. I'm surprised I got through it all with my attention span. This story (though seriously inappropriate) is dedicated to the memory of my teacher, Mr. Daniel Bonk. Thanks for everything you gave, Sir.


End file.
